


Our Homeworld – A Steven Universe Fanfic

by Smiles4Evur



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Evur/pseuds/Smiles4Evur
Summary: This fanfiction was written after the 6th Steven Bomb aired in May 2017. The bomb marked the end of Steven Universe Season 4 and would pick up with Season 5 where Steven and Lars are headed to Homeworld. This fanfiction was written before Season 5 aired (but after Stuck Together was put on the CN app and the episode titles for the “Wanted” special were revealed) and is thus entirely head cannon. These are scenes and ideas I would like to see happen in the show, but I’m aware may not. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written; while there is still much I need to improve, I am very happy with how it came out. Lastly, I would like to thank my best friend who encouraged me to write this fanfic and put myself and my ideas out there. Her account is Fandom_girl21, go check her stuff out. Enjoy!





	1. Part 1 - The Confession

Part 1 - The Confession

It had already been days since the Beach City abductions. The whole ordeal had left the town shaken and fearful. No one stayed out late at nights anymore and all businesses closed earlier now. Mayor Dewey has enforced a curfew that all citizens had to follow. The town itself was very quiet, no one hardly said a thing. Even with the sun shining and the gulls cried in rhythm with the ocean waves, there was still tension. Families were overjoyed; all the people originally missing returned safely back. Well, almost, everyone. Steven’s father and the gems were at a complete loss on what to do. They had no way of going into space and even if they could, there was no way they would reach Steven within less than 50 years. Or at all. 

Walking alone to the Big Donut, Sadie kept her head down watching one foot go in front of the other. She opened the back door, turned on the lights, and went about her mandatory routine. After preparing the donuts, she quickly checked stock and inventory before flipping the closed sign to open. Days were slow as hardly anyone came in, the few that did were Beach City citizens. Mr. Smiley came in every morning as usual, telling her that it will all get better and that she should keep her chin up and smile. Jamie came in asking if she had heard any news, and Sadie would shake her head. He would then give her a solemn look and leave to continue his route walking past Ronaldo outside on the boardwalk, who was shouting that his theories were true and that the end was near. At some point the Cool Kids popped in to offer Sadie some company.

“Hey,” said Buck

“Mm?” Sadie looked up

“It’ll be ok. Steven is a tough little dude. Plus he wouldn’t leave anyone behind.”

“Yeah!” Jenny joined in “I’m sure they’ll be back before you know it!”

Sour Cream nodded in agreement. Sadie would then try to give a small convincing smile. They then headed back out so that Jenny wouldn’t get chewed out by her sister and dad again. With that it was Sadie alone behind the counter. While this wasn’t the first time, it was a first in a while. She let out a deep sigh, and began to get lost in her own thoughts.

“Special delivery!” called a familiar voice from the front of the store. Sadie’s mom, Barbara walked up to the counter and delivered her a special lunch. 

“Oh, thanks mom” said Sadie.

“Gotcha something extra special today!” she said triumphantly while putting the brown bag on the counter top. 

Sadie looked inside to see some extra homemade cookies and sandwiches over-stuffed with peanut butter and jelly. She looked up and with half a grin on her face, but her mother wasn’t convinced.

“Hey sweetheart, cheer up” said Barb with a reassuring smile, putting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I’m sure,” she started looking at Sadie who stared back with despondent eyes. She looked to the side and inhaled before finishing her sentence. 

“It’ll be okay.” 

“Mm” Sadie nodded, giving a tiny smile back. She then turned around to head to the break room when her mom said,

“You know, I was about to stop over to the Barriga residence today to uh, deliver this package.” Sadie turned around and looked at her with eyes wide. “Vidalia had stopped by and, said that they were taking it hard.” Barb gave her a concerning look while one hand was on the top of the package and the other was on the bottom. 

“It’s hard,” she said looking sideways. “No parent should have to go through this.” 

Sadie looked at her mom with big soulful eyes, before grabbing her coat and heading out with her. The trip to the house didn’t take long. Once they parked they walked up and Barbara gave the bell a ring. When a few seconds had passed, she knocked lightly on the door. The door then opened slowly.

“Oh...hello” said Martha, Lars’ mother, trying to hide her disappointed tone. She was most likely expecting someone else to return to their doorstep. Her husband Dante, stood right by her in the doorway.

“Hello there,” Barb started stepping forward with the package “just wanted to come here and give this to you both, along with our condolences” she said politely. The two said thank you and accepted the package. Before they were about to close the door Dante made eye contact with Sadie. 

“Oh, I thought I recognized you. You were with our son last time.” Martha then looked at Sadie and said

“Oh, that’s right. From when they, broke into that young boy’s house?” Barb then turned to Sadie with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah” Sadie responded nervously, with her hand behind her head. “Um, hi I’m Sadie,” she waved with her free hand, “I uh, work with Lars at the Big Donut...”

“Oh is that so!” Martha said excitedly reaching and holding Sadie’s hand in both her own while Dante caught the package. 

She then insisted that they come right in and have some tea or coffee. The next minute they were all sitting at the dining room table while Martha prepared some coffee and Dante opened the package. Sadie looked around; it wasn’t that long ago when she was in here with Steven as they watched Lars bake his dish for the Cool Kids’ party. They came down stairs when they got the ok from Lars (who was checking to see if anyone was home) watched in awe as he whipped up the cake with ease. 

She looked at Dante who had opened the package containing flashlights, a small radio, extra batteries, a whistle, pepper spray, and a flare gun. A similar kit she had given Sadie when she got older. Lars’ parents thanked Barbara for the practical gifts, saying they’d be useful. Barbara nodded with pride with her arms crossed saying how you can never be too careful. Martha then handed them each a cup of coffee and offered cream and sugar. Barb said that she preferred it black, and Sadie said she’d have a little.

“Oh I almost forgot we have these,” said Martha while walking to the fridge. There were quite a few of them in the fridge. Although I’m not sure how they wound up in there.”

When she returned to the table Sadie almost dropped her coffee mug. On the table, she placed a purple roll cake. The icing was a bit smeared, and the cake was lopsided. 

“Yes, I certainly don’t know of any bakeries nearby that makes these” said Dante.

“It they may be a bit messy, but I think they still taste wonderful” Martha exclaimed as she began placing a slice on small dessert plates. 

“Hey, not bad at all,” Barbara after taking a bite. “My compliments to the chief! There’s some real talent in here huh Sadie?” she said nudging her daughter with her elbow.

“So, Sadie” Martha began “how long have you been working at the donut shop with-”

But she stopped midway to find Sadie’s eyes welling up and her shoulders shaking. Barbara gently called to her, but Sadie was a million miles away. She thought about that day they were baking with Lars. She thought of him making cake after cake, scrapping the ones that got messed up and trying to make the perfect one. She thought of him at work making a snarky comment and secretly stealing a donut, while loud rock music could be heard from his headphones. When they were eating snacks and watching movies in the dark. The first time he gave her the honorary title of P2, the time they were on the island and he stroke her hand sadly before they kissed. That moment when he first told her his secret about how he liked to bake. And when they were on the spaceship and he was so paralyzed with fear that he couldn’t move. Sadie began to murmur under her breath. 

“Sa-” Barb repeated. 

“Lars made the cake!” Sadie broke out, cutting Barb off. “We got invited to a party, and we told him he should bake something. He didn’t want to but I told him that he should, because I knew they would like it, because he’s really, talented even though he doesn’t want anybody to know. He may be lazy and rude, but he, he just never wants to tell anybody anything! What he’s thinking or what he’s feeling! And, neither did I. Maybe I didn’t either!” Sadie was completely in tears now. Everything she had been controlling so hard to hold back came crashing down. Her mother put both hands on each of Sadie’s shoulders trying to tell her that it was ok. 

“No, no it’s not” she continued while tears poured down her face “I was there. I should have at least made sure he got off, but he ran and I...I...” her voice trailed off and she began to try and whip her face with the sleeve of her black coat. “I just wanted him to be h-happy, but maybe I was pu-pushing him too hard. I thought I should just ta-take control of my own life but now he’s…” her voice diminished and she huffed for air.

“Sadie,” she looked up at her mom. “You really care a lot about this boy, don’t you?” Barb said looking at her directly in the eye. 

Sadie looked at her mom with red eyes and a flush face before turning to Lars’ parents and nodding yes. As more tears ran down her face Dante offered a handkerchief and while looking at Sadie spoke

“I don’t think we’ve ever met someone, who's ever cared about our son as much as us,” he smiled gratefully. He looked at Martha who was also softly smiling with tears in her face before turning back to Sadie, “maybe, even more than we do.” Sadie looked up at both of them, clutching the soaking hanky in her hand. 

But before she could say another word, they heard a loud alarm like sound coming from outside. They all ran out find that it was coming from near the boardwalk. When they arrived they found everyone on the beach huddling around a van that belonged to Steven’s father. The Cool Kids and their families, the Frymans, Jamie, Mr. Smiley, Steven’s friend and her parents, and the gems. In the center of the crowd was some bizarre half cylindrical device with a pillow stuffed in the center. The gems were in a panic, trying to help Steven’s dad connect some equipment he had in his van to the device. 

“Ok now Garnet!” Greg yelled. 

Garnet grabbed the jumper cables and gave them an electric shock. Pearl urged everyone to cover their ears as Amethyst yanked out the pillow. The sound from the device screamed out, piercing the air and everyone’s ear drums. Suddenly it stopped and the monitor of an old television began to flicker. Familiar voices could be heard from the other side.

“I think I got it working?”

“Really? Wait, you think?”

“Well, uh I’ve never actually sent a message with this before.”

“You wha-” the television went to static.

“Steven!” Connie cried

“Lars!” Sadie gasped. 

Everyone in the audience began talking at once. The gems asked Greg to focus the message. He kept turning a few knobs until the static cleared and voices could be heard. 

“What if no one even gets this message? What if it doesn’t even go anywhere?” they heard Lars say. 

“But what if they do?” Steven asked back. “We have to at least try, it's our only shot. We at least have to let them know that we’re ok.” Lars didn’t respond to that. 

“Oh hey,” Steven said “I think it’s working. Uh wait, we maybe too close.” 

They both stepped back until the full top half of their bodies could be seen. Their clothes were frayed and worn, and their faces looked tired. 

“There still alive!” everyone gasped in shock, turning and exclaiming to another. Greg told everyone to be quiet as they watched the monitor as they tried to hear the message.

“Uh hi everyone!” said Steven. 

Ronaldo in the audience tried to say hello back, but Pearl said that it was a one-way message and that they couldn’t see or hear them on the other side of the monitor. 

“So, uh. I know you all must be really worried. But we’re ok, right Lars?” Steven said with his arms open as he gave Lars a showman look. 

“Uh, yeah.” There was an awkward silence then as both of them looked to the side.

“Well, uh. I don’t know if there is a time limit on this, but uh. We just called to let you know that we’re ok. I’m not sure how but, we’ll find a way to get home, I promise.” 

“Steven,” said Greg, as the gems had tears come from their eyes. All of a sudden a loud noise could be heard in the background. It was far behind Steven and Lars who looked at each other with worry.

“Uh, sorry we don’t have much time,” said Steven “Don’t worry we’ll figure it out.” 

He then turned to Lars and encouraged him to say something, in case the message was received. Lars stepped forward a bit and looked straight in the crowds direction.

“I uh just wanted to say. I wanted, to say umm...” he looked down in a grimace and bit his lower lip, before finally lifting his head up again. “Sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t make it to your party Buck, I really wanted to come, I really did. A-and, I’m sorry to my folks, who uh, have to put up with me all the time. I know, I know I mess up so, I’m sorry about that.” 

The Cool Kids and Lars’ parents looked at each other before turning back to the monitor in surprise. Martha had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Dante held her close. 

“And, and, uh Sadie.” Sadie, flinched in surprise and others turned around to look at her. “I uh, I’m sorry, for, you know everything and...” she stared intently at his face on the screen waiting for him to continuing speaking. “And for all the stuff I did, and never did. And never said. And maybe, never will...” 

Lars’ voice trailed off, and his eyes widened at the sudden realization. He looked down sniffing trying to hold back the tears. Steven put a hand on his shoulder. Sadie could feel her own chest tightening at the sight. 

“Lars” Steven said. Lars clutched the center of his chest desperately while looking down. 

“I...” he began again. “I never got to...say...to tell her that I. That I...you...” his voice trailed again. 

Sadie was frozen in place and could feel her heart beginning to thump slowly in her chest. A few moments passed before he took a deep breath and lifted his head up one final time. Despite the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, he finally released his voice. With determination and conviction, he said

“I always, thought of you, you’re...you’re the most important person to me.” 

Steven’s eyes filled with stars. Barb turned to Sadie who was now clutching her own chest as waterfalls appeared in her eyes. The sound from behind Steven and Lars grew louder. 

“We have to go,” said Steven. “Don’t worry, we’ll see you guys again soon. We promise.” The image of Steven and Lars on the TV then blurred and flickered, before completely vanishing into static. 

Steven and Lars stepped back from the wailing stone as it seemed to turn off. They then walked out of the room where the two Topaz gems were standing outside waiting for them. 

“Did you say what you wanted?” one on the right asked looking at both Lars and Steven. They both nodded their heads yes as they hesitantly thanked Topaz. The other then opened her mouth to speak.

“On our Homeworld, you can’t say what you want. You only follow orders.” 

They both looked the Topaz gems. Despite their large, and intimidating appearance, they were both trying to not cry like they did earlier. They could then hear a strange noise in the distance.

“We don’t have much time, we have to go,” they said.


	2. Part 2 - The Escape Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Steven and Lars are to get back to Earth, then their going to need some help!

Part 2 - The Escape Mission

The two Topaz gems then looked at each other before fusing and picked up both Steven and Lars. They didn’t have much time now, she moved downstairs to a lower room. There, they could see another core of some kind as well as racks containing blue colored gem destabilizing tools like one Jasper and Peridot once wielded when they first came to Earth, but they looked a bit different. 

Topaz placed them down and began typing commands on the control screens just like before. Lars asked if they were going to send another message, when suddenly a gel like sphere formed out from the floor behind them. A small opening then appeared, forming a door. It was an escape pod. Topaz urged the two to get in. 

“But Topaz, won’t you both get in trouble?” Steven asked.

They both stared at her, but she didn’t answer. She finished typing in coordinates and told them to board the pod. Steven hesitated at first; Lars told him that they had to go and tried getting Steven and himself into the pod. Suddenly Lars was caught in a familiar light blue beam of light. Steven gasped to find Aquamarine.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Steven tried to say something but she immediately cut him off  
“I don’t want to hear it! You’ve already humiliated me and ruined my standings as it is!” she shrieked. 

She then flung Lars to the side, he fell beside the rack with gem destabilizers that came tumbling down. Steven called out to him, Lars struggled to get up off the floor. Topaz quickly grabbed a gem destabilizer off another rack next to them. She held it up and it began to charge. She then dropped her arm down and a ball of electric energy was sent Aquamarine’s way. Aquamarine dodged out of the way. As the gems clashed Steven called out to Lars who was looking at the fight.

“We need to get out of here!” But before Steven could get to him Aquamarine froze him and Topaz in place. 

“I don’t think so Rosie. I’ll make sure you get what’s coming to you. And as for you Topaz” she looked at her menacingly “once I report your treason, you shall be shattered on the sssPOT!” emphasizing the last word. 

She then lifted her head and let out a loud evil laugh in triumph. Lars tried lifting himself off the floor, his arms were shaking and his back actually did hurt from the impact. He saw Aquamarine flying overhead laughing with Steven and Topaz frozen in place. His head then turned to the open escape pod. 

“Now then,” said Aquamarine, “Prepare to be anni- AHH!!” 

Suddenly Aquamarine was sniped out of the air but an electrical zap. She dropped her weapon, causing Topaz and Steven to be released from the field. Steven looked to find Lars holding a gem destabilizer. 

“Lars!” cried Steven

“Come on!” he shouted back. 

He then pointed the gem tech at Aquamarine again, and squinted his left eye as he took aim before thrusting his arm up and then down just like he saw Topaz. That motion sent another ball of electricity in Aquamarine’s direction. She dodged and flew up to hit a button near her side of the room. A huge ray gun appeared from the ceiling and aimed at the two of them. Aquamarine gave them a crazy look, and cackled as the device fired.

“Lars!” shouted Steven holding his hand out trying to reach out for him.

Lars reached out to Steven too, but they were both in the direct line of fire. The blast was shot and an explosion formed in the room. When the smoke cleared, Steven and Lars saw two Topaz gems clatter to the ground. 

“Topaz!” cried Steven. 

Aquamarine laughed again, tugging at her hair, and letting it go. It frayed out, and she pressed the button again. Before the machine could fire, Lars sent another attack with the destabilizer and hit the tip of the laser. The attack caused the weapon to fire back in on itself and Aquamarine got flung into the control panel by the blast. The escape pod then started flashing. Steven ran forward and bubbled the two Topaz gems together before running towards Lars and grabbing his hand as they both got onto the escape pod. 

“Uh here!” Steven said giving Lars the bubble as he tried to get the pod to launch. 

He took the bubble nervously and kept the destabilizer in his back pocket. The pod’s door then closed and rocketed out of the ship. Steven flew back bumping into Lars who accidently tapped the bubble in the process. They watch as the bubble quickly jerked upward and disappeared into thin air. The pod then sped near light speed into the space. Both the boys clenched their teeth and squinted their eyes. The inside of the pod then started to rumble and was flashing red. What appeared to be a warning sign, flashed on the screens. 

“Hold on!” cried Steven. He then used the last of his strength to form a bubble around Lars and himself as the pod exploded. As the debris and explosion cleared they found themselves drifting towards Earth. 

“We actually, made it” said Lars, who looked at Steven with a smile. Suddenly, the bubble started hurdling downward. It lit a flame as it entered the planet’s atmosphere. They both held onto each other for dear life. 

“Lars, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” cried Steven “It’s gonna be ok, it has to be!”

“How do you know!” Lars asked angrily.

“I don’t!” Steven cried back. Lars then fearfully looked at Steven, before reaching out and placing a hand in the center of his chest where his star was. Steven did the same and placed his hand in the center of Lars' chest. They clung to each other as they crashed somewhere on the planet.


	3. Part 3 - The Heroines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Lars are somewhere back on Earth; it's up to Connie and Sadie to find them!

Part 3 - The Heroines

Connie stepped out of her dad’s car, she was wearing her blue tank top and had her backpack in tow. He asked her if she’s sure he doesn’t need her to stay. She gave him a nod and asked him to please look out for the citizens in case anything else happens. He gave her an ok and then drove off. As she made her way towards the house Connie noticed someone already at the front door. 

“Sadie?” she asked. Sadie then turned around in surprise and said

“Oh, uh hi” Sadie responded nervously. She had her coat in her arm and was wearing an olive yellow T-shirt with a bright yellow collar. 

“Hi. Are you here to see the gems?” 

“Well I uh. I just, wanted to know if there was any way I could, I could help. Never mind I’ll-”

“No wait” Connie said sympathetically, she put her hand on Sadie’s shoulder and gave her a smile. 

After a few seconds, Sadie smiled back and they both stepped inside. The house was a complete mess. All the drawers and closets were opened and stuff was thrown about everywhere. 

“Woah,” Connie breathed out

“I guess they must’ve been busy huh” said Sadie. 

Something then began rusting underneath a pile of clothes on the ground. Connie quickly drew Rose’s sword and put herself in front of Sadie. To their delightful surprise, it turned out to be lion who had a white t-shirt on his head with the words “Beach-a-Palooza” on the back. Beneath him was a pink cannon of some sort. 

They maneuvered themselves to the couch which was covered with junk. Sadie placed her coat and kept it on the armrest. Lion sat down on the ground and rested his head on the sofa between the two. As she stroked his head, Connie began explaining to Sadie how they Gems went back to Steven’s barn where they’re going to try and make another space ship. Peridot said she’d help Pearl with the mechanics and that it is hypothetically possible to trace the signal of the wailing stone to the source. 

“I also came to see if there was anything I could do, but it looks like the gems have already left.” 

Connie said that they could wait her together, Sadie nodded and looked towards the window. Her eyes then shifted to the portrait of Rose Quartz. When Connie noticed she too fixed her focus on the portrait. The two of them stared at it quietly for nearly three minutes. 

Just then, the house started rattling and something was heard from outside. Thinking it could be another attack Connie drew her sword and rushed out with Sadie close behind. When they got to deck, they saw something in the sky. Sadie asked if it was another ship, Connie unsure quickly grabbed her binoculars from her backpack and looked up. It looked like an explosion and what appeared to be debris flying off landing somewhere in the horizon. Sadie decided she should go warn everyone, Connie turned to call out from her. 

“Wait Sadie, I don’t think it’s another ship!”

“Then what is it?” Connie said she didn’t know. Lion then suddenly appeared in the doorway with a serious expression and his ears perked up. He then leaped off of the deck and made his way to the beach. Connie and Sadie followed behind him.

“Lion, do you know what that is?” Connie asked. His expression didn’t change. She looked at Sadie and said that she needs to investigate this. 

“What about the Gems?” Sadie asked. 

“There’s no time, the smoke is trail in the sky is already clearing up.” Connie looked at Lion and then turned to Sadie. “Do you want to come?” 

Sadie stood there for a few seconds, before nodding in agreement. As she was about to follow Connie back in the house something else in caught her attention. She turned to see a faint pink comet, like light shoot across the sky in the opposite direction of the explosion. She then ran back into the house to join Connie in gathering supplies. Connie grabbed whatever foods she could find lying on the countertop and stored them along with the white t-shirt Lion had earlier. 

Sadie grabbed some water bottles and a metal baseball bat she found lying in a pile on the floor. The two off them loaded up and ran back outside. With their hair tied up and supplies and gear in hand, they gave each other a determined looking before mounting Lion. 

“Ok Lion, take us to the end of that smoke trail.” 

Lion looked at her for a few seconds before giving a low, quiet roar. Connie urged Sadie to hold on tight as he leaped towards the ocean. As they moved swiftly across the surface, Lion’s eyes and mane began to glow. He let out a roar and summoned a portal ahead of them. They then lept through to the other side. 

Lion dug his paws into the ground to brake himself. When he came to a full stop, they opened their eyes to find palm trees and cracked geode rocks. Sadie immediately recognized the place, they realized that they were on Masked Island. Connie got off Lion and warned Sadie to be careful as the ground seemed unstable. As they walked along Sadie glanced all around, as visions of familiar memories and feelings swirled around in the sunlight. They were accompanied by the melody of the song Steven sung to her and Lars when they were first here. Touching the scar on her right cheek with her hand, she let out a sigh. She never thought in a million years that she’d ever come back to this place. 

Connie turned to notice her walking slowly, she asked if Sadie was ok. Sadie managed to muster a nod, but Connie could see some sort of loneliness in her eyes. They then heard a sound from Lion and turned to find the wreckage in a clearing made in the forest. There were tiny flames and scorch marks around the crash site. Walking up to the device itself it was demolished. Lion walked over to the sides of it where a goopy substance could be seen pouring out of the cracks and openings. 

“I don’t see any footprints around here,” observed Sadie. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t look like anyone was actually ins- ah!” Connie gasped. 

Sadie turned to see her running towards the interior of the pod. She asked Connie what she found. Connie bent down and picked up a melted pink flip-flop. 

“It’s Steven’s!” she said, “He may have crashed back here on Earth!” 

Lion then walked over to Connie and handed her a piece of some kind of fabric that he found in the goop. Wiping it off, it appeared to be a dark colored denim from jeans.

“He may have Lars with him too!” Connie said looking at Sadie. Her eyes widened and they both started looking frantically around. Where could they be?

“Wait!” Sadie realized “I remember, seeing something else in the sky!” She explained to Connie the tiny, pink shooting star she saw. 

“That could’ve been them, they must have escaped before this pod exploded!” Connie exclaimed.

“But, where are they now?” Connie put her hand to her chin and started thinking. “If you saw it fly in the opposite direction, then...” 

She opened her pack to retrieve a compass and began taking a few steps away from the pod. After analyzing her compass, she then pointed in the direction in front of her. They quickly both boarded Lion again. Connie held the cloth and flip-flop in front of his nose and he gave it a brief sniff. Connie pointed Lion where he needed to go, and he bounded off across the ocean once more. 

He roared portal after portal until they reached land, he then continued running as Sadie and Connie started looking around and calling out for Steven and Lars. Hours seemed to pass, but the two kept looking around relentlessly. Finally, they came to a hilltop overlooking a beautiful rose garden, filled with tall hedges, columns, and a tall fountain like structure with statues in its center. 

“Wait, I think I know where this is,” pondered Connie. “This is the magic fountain that belonged to Steven’s mother.”

“Really?” Sadie asked. 

Connie said, she was sure of it, she then asked Lion to take them near the warp pad. When they arrived, they found some small debris of the escape pod they had found earlier crashed into the center of the warp. Once again, no footprints could be seen. 

“If they didn’t come by the warp pad yet, then maybe they’re still looking for it? Lion can you warp us to the center?” Connie looked at Lion, he seemed to be tired. “Please Lion” she tried asking again. He didn’t respond.

“Please, we have to find them, we have to” Sadie begged. 

The two then pleaded together. Lion looked at them. They both had their hands folded in front of them, and their eyes were hopelessly begging. He gave in and lowered himself to the ground once more for them to get on. They affectionately gave Lion a hug before getting on. His ears and tail twitched, and he gave a seemingly irritated grunt. He then roared one last portal and hopped them through to the center of the fountain.

The fountain was a vibrant pink and seemed to radiate life. Roses and petals floated gently above the water’s surface and their scent seemed to fill the air. At the center of it all, the two saw a giant statue of Rose Quartz, with water flowing from her closed eyes. Looking around Connie noticed that there was a large amount of water and petals on the ground, followed by wet drips and footprints leading away from the fountain. One set of footprints were long and narrow and the others were short and rounded. One of the short prints was barefoot and the other was not. Connie gasped and took out the flip-flop they retrieved from the crash site. They were still a bit damp and seemed to be heading towards the front of the garden. 

“There here,” Connie said to Sadie with tearful elation “their actually here!”

“Let’s go!” Sadie happily cried grabbing onto Connie’s hand. Lion rested at the base of the fountain and watched as the two ran off following the footprints. 

Walking around they observed the tall hedge walls all around them. Connie explained that Steven never mentioned a hedge maze in his story and that it must have recently grown. Sadie questioned why it was so tall, Connie shrugged and said maybe it was because of magic? The two giggled and kept walking while the sun was beating overhead. The hedges were tall and provided some shade, along with some old marble columns that had vines growing on them. As minutes passed and they realized that they were beginning to lose the trail. The boys must have dried off and the sun had made the prints go fainter. Connie told Sadie not to worry and that their most likely heading to where the warp is. 

“Yeah,” Sadie replied, “I guess, that’s there only way of getting home...” her voice trailed off and she looked back down to the ground again seemingly out of guilt. 

“Well uh the warp is broken, so they can’t get anywhere. We just need to catch up to them.” 

Sadie nodded and they continued to navigate their way through the maze. As they walked Connie tried to think of what else to say, but nothing was coming to her mind. She put her hands in her pocket to find a snack-pack of sweetened sunflower seeds. This was a brand her mom bought, she picked it up off the counter as she was leaving the house this morning.

“Want one?” she asked awkwardly showing the packet to Sadie “there filled will vitamin B and linoleic acid.”

“Uh, no thanks. Heh, I’m good” Sadie shyly smiled back. 

The exchanged glances and then continued walking in silence. Connie put the packet back in her pocket. Steven would be eager to try them, and then make a joke before asking what linoleic acid was. In attempting to follow the prints, they ran into a few dead ends. By the time they reached the fourth one, the two of them groaned. 

“Ugh seriously?” Sadie said shaking her head “This is the same dead end as the second. The two of them are literally going around in circles.”

“I’m surprised that we haven’t run into them if that’s the case. Their directional sense is something beyond logic” Connie responded sarcastically. Sadie laughed

“You think this is bad? One time Lars practically walked us to the outskirts of Beach City in his attempt to find a ‘shortcut’ to go get back home” Sadie said with air quotes as Connie laughed. 

“Oh yeah? That’s nothing when compared to being bubbled at the bottom of the ocean. Or trying to get to the movies but instead ending up in a secret armory and fighting against some super deadly training robot!” Sadie asked if she was serious, and they were both laughing loudly now.

“Oh wait, I think I remember the bubble thing” she said.

“Yeah, that was actually the day I first met Steven” Connie said.

“Really, wow some first impression,” Sadie responded

“Oh it was,” replied Connie and they both giggled. “And we went to the movies shortly after, and that was when Steven and I first used his mother’s sword here.” Sadie wowed in disbelief. “Yeah, he later then told me a story about this place. How this fountain of his mom has her healing tears and can heal any wounds.”

“That’s incredible. She seemed like an amazing, magical person,” Sadie said, as she reminisced about the time she watched that movie tape in the break room with Steven. 

“Yeah but, according to Steven it’s because of her that all this stuff happened,” Connie said despondently. “She sort of, rebelled against her rulers and now, now that Steven has her gem he feels that he is responsible for all of this.” Sadie looked at Connie who suddenly stopped walking. 

“But, it’s not,” she said “I don’t know why he doesn’t realize that. Steven would never try to hurt anyone, never.” Connie started bawling her fists and furrowing her eyebrows. “And then he just goes and turns himself in, leaving me behind to worry about him! Even though he said we’d fight together!” Sadie gently put a hand on her shoulder, and to Connie’s surprise she said

“Let it out.” Connie’s eyes began to water and she bought her hands up to her face as cried. As she crouched to the ground Sadie, rubbed her back quietly and waited for her to stop on her own. 

“I’m sorry, we should be looking for them and here I am...”

“It’s okay,” Sadie said in a soothing tone. “I know what it’s like to endlessly worry about the person you feel closest to.” Connie looked back at Sadie apologetically

“Oh Sadie, I’m so sorry. I knew, I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Heh, it’s alright” she replied before looking up at the clouds in the sky. “It's annoying and irritating. You’re constantly thinking about them, and if their ok, and what they’re doing” Connie nodded in agreement. 

“Especially if he hasn’t answered your calls or messages!”

“Exactly! He just drives me crazy. Sometimes I just wanna, just aahhh!” Sadie said gripped the air in frustration. “And not matter how hard I try I can never tell what he’s thinking, or how he feels about anything. Or about me. But then he says or does something. And it doesn’t have to be anything big but, he just, just you know what I mean?” Sadie asked. Connie slowly nodded her head. Connie looked at the sky with Sadie, a gentle breeze blew bye. When it left Sadie then said 

“Lars may be difficult, sometimes, but he can be really nice and genuine too.” Sadie then gave out a sigh and said, “After I met him, it felt like, like my whole universe changed.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Connie “that’s exactly how I felt after I met Steven.” The two of them giggled bashfully before standing back up and brushing themselves down. “We’re gonna find them.” Sadie nodded back in agreement. 

“Yeah, can’t let em’ off the hook that easily!” they laughed once more and began walking again.

“Hey Sadie,” said Connie

“Mm?” she turned. 

“Thanks I...” Connie began to blush “I’ve never talked to anyone else about this before.”

“Yeah same,” Sadie blushed back. They then walked arm and arm together through the maze. 

As they were following the tracks, they started to notice some larger footprints. These tracks were enormous with claws and seemed fresh. They both looked at each other with worry thinking the same thing. Something else was here in the maze. Suddenly they heard a familiar cry coming back from the center of the fountain.

“Lars!” Sadie panicked. 

Before Connie could respond Sadie grabbed the sword out from the scabbard on her back and began hacking through the hedges vigorously. Connie told Sadie to wait, but she wouldn’t listen in her rampage. As she hacked their way through Connie noticed that one of the columns was unstable, practically tipping over. The only thing holding it up were some flimsy vines. Connie called Sadie over, telling her they could knock this down. 

She quickly made her way to the column were Connie was. Handing her back the sword Connie hacked at the column and its vines while Sadie used her strength managing to push it further down. Together they both gave it knocked it over. If fell through the hedges making an opening to the center. Lion was nowhere to be found, and noise could be heard behind one of the statues sitting on the edge of the fountain. The two held each other’s hand and nodded. With their weapons up, they got ready to charge in.


	4. Part 4 - The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has entered the minds of others in the past, but he and Lars were not prepared for this mental journey.

Part 4 - The Truth

“Is the exit this way?” Steven asked 

“How should I know!” Lars snapped

“But this is your mind!” Steven said

“So that doesn’t mean I know the way out! I don’t know my mind! I’ve never been in here before!” 

Steven sighed and decided not to harp on the subject anymore. Despite having mind powers, it’s not like he knew how to use them either. The last thing he remembered was that he and Lars were plummeting towards Earth, and then it all went black. Suddenly, the two could see something at the end of the dark hallway. They walked down, past dusty faded pictures hanging on the walls, until they reached a cold, metal door with a rotating knob. Steven tried turning the knob and jiggling the doors a few times. He turned to Lars and said

“Looks like you’ll have to open this one too.” Lars looked at the door, and something in him made him immediately apprehensive. He gulped.

“I, I don’t wanna,” he said as his limbs began to shake “I’m not going in there.” 

“It could be our only way out” Steven put a hand on Lars chest and looked at him and said, “Don’t worry, whatever is in there I’ll face it with you.” Lars looked away towards the wall, his palms appeared to be sweating. “And no matter what’s in there, I won’t think any less of you.” 

Lars then looked at Steven who had an earnest smile on his face. He then took a deep breath and placed both hands on the rotation knob of the door. He then began to slowly rotate it. As he did the door’s mechanisms began to creak and air seemed to be hissing out. He stopped. Steven placed his own hands over Lars’ and helped him with the final rotation. The door then opened and they stepped through.

The room seemed to be empty. As they walked forward the door behind them slammed shut. A blinding, white spot light then sudden shone on Lars. They looked to find it coming from some sort of podium. 

“Ronaldo?” Steven asked. A figure that looked like Ronaldo stood above, his body was still mostly covered in shadows and his eyes couldn’t be seen from behind his glasses. Suddenly two more spot lights hit Lars.

“Your parents, Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream?” They were also covered by shadows and their eyes couldn’t be seen. Finally, a third came on. 

“It’s me! And...” a shadow Steven held the spotlight in place and a shadow Sadie stood in clear view in front of it. “Lars?” Steven turned to find Lars completely pale, sweating and shaking. 

“Yo man,” said the shadowy Buck coldly “you didn’t even try showing up. You didn’t even bother coming to the door.” Jenny and Sour Cream hit the light and it grew in intensity. 

“You’re always not taking anything seriously. We didn’t waste our time trying to raise some delinquent!” his parents scolded as they increased the intensity of their spot light. Lars covered his eyes and squinted to see the shadow Sadie walking towards him. 

“Did you really think we were just going keep waiting around for you forever? Did you think I was going to?” 

Lars looked at her weakly, but before he could try to say anything she cued the shadow Steven to increase the intensity as well. Lars shouted out in pain and tried stepping back, but he hit a wall that wasn’t there before.

“We don’t wanna hang out with you anymore,” the Cool Kids said and the spot light grew brighter. Lars tried asking them to wait, but he was stuttering and the words wouldn’t come out.

“Laramie this behavior is inexcusable!” his parents said, “we’re going to have to ask you to leave the house” Lars looked shocked and tears began to fill the corners of his eyes. Just when he couldn’t take it anymore the shadow Sadie stepped forward once more spoke

“You didn’t even try to help me. You didn’t even do anything.” Lars looked up with immense guilt on his face, he was completely paralyzed and on the ground now. “You just left me.” Lars gritted his teeth and tears started to flow down. In a low voice the Sadie in front of him said “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“N-n-no, p-plea-” the spotlight hit his face. 

“What did I tell you,” the Ronaldo on the podium finally spoke “emotionally unstable.” With the emphasis of those last words he too hit Lars with a blinding spotlight. 

Lars laid on the ground in a fetal position, with his eyes desperately shut and tried covering his ears. The voices grew louder and the lights just kept getting brighter. He began to think this was it for him. He’d disappear and there was nothing he could do. The light and sounds were all too much, it felt like he was about to break.

“Lars! LARS!” someone cried in front of him. It appeared to be the real Steven. He was standing above Lars trying to shield him from the lights with his own body. “Snap out of it! They aren’t real! These are your family and friends they’d never say anything like this to you!”

“They don’t need to!” Lars frantically screamed. “I know, I know that this is what they think of me! I can’t change and I can’t do anything for anybody or for myself!”

“That’s not true!” Steven desperately cried back. But Lars wasn’t listening to him. “I know what it’s like! To worry about not meeting everyone’s expectations. To be afraid of letting them down, to mess up, to be a failure!” Lars looked up at Steven to see him crying.

“And even though they say it, sometimes you wonder if they really mean it when they say they love you.” Lars looked at Steven in shock, both of their faces were drenched with tears. “But, you have to believe in them, and you have to believe in yourself. Because if you don’t then who will?!” Lars looked at Steven before looking at the shadowy figures above him.

“Can you even do that?” all the shadows chanted “You’ve been pulling off the same routine for years. You’re going to slip up, and then you’ll lose everything!” Lars covered his ears, Steven begged Lars not to listen. 

“And then, you’ll be all alone!” the voices cried as they began to laugh at him, the same way Aquamarine did back on the ship. Gripping the side of his head and clenching his teeth, Lars could hear his heartbeat beat faster and faster. A lump began to form in his throat, it grew more and more until he shouted out.

“Enough!” Everything then stopped, the lights dimmed and the voices and figures were silent. 

“I’m done with this!” Lars cried as he stood up “I’m not putting up with this. I’m not going to do this anymore!” he screamed with his fists clenched. “You all don’t know me! And I don’t know me. I don’t even think I really know you all either. I never really gave it a chance.” 

Wiping the tears off his face, he said “I never gave, me a chance.” The silence hung; Steven looked at Lars wiping his own tears. “But, I’m tired of all this. I’m tired of not trying. So, I’m not going to do this anymore.” Lars took a breath “I may not know exactly what it is an I need to do, but I’m going to do it. I’m going to do whatever I can.” He then stepped forward and declared to all the shadows “I’m not going to be afraid anymore.” 

After a few moments, the spotlights shifted off of Lars and pointed together upward. In the center where the crossed, memories began to appear. Memories of when Lars was little and he gave his parents all the arts and crafts he made in school. Another time when they had to buy him new clothes because he kept growing too much as they measured his height against the wall. A time when he and his father ate all the sweets in the fridge and could not hold their poker face to convince his mother, before giving a plate they saved for her. 

There were memories of him and Ronaldo as kids hunting for aliens, pretending to be spies and war heroes like in the video games, the time they almost got caught looking at the gaming and cheat code guilds in the video game store. There was then a memory of when Steven first came into the big donut with his dad on Lars’ first week at the job. Steven said how he liked Lars’ earrings. Lars told him they were gauges and he irritatingly tried hiding his smile and embarrassment. Steven waved goodbye and said he promised to visit again. 

Then there was the day he was unlocking the front door of the shop in the morning. There was a girl with a resume in her hand, and a help wanted sign on the door. The lights then glowed with warmth and displayed memory after memory Lars had with Sadie. The time they played video games, when the they first went to wrestling matches, watching movies, the times they sat bored behind the counter at the Big Donut, the time she held his hand as he was choking on a flaming donut, when they were on the island together and she smiled at him. That moment they kissed. The times she complimented him and was there for him. Every happy memory with her he could possibly think of until now. 

When the lights finally dimmed Lars and Steven looked to find the figures were made of green moss. The mossy figures merged and jumped across the room. It began to shake until, it changed from its green color and formed a new shape. It was a young version of Lars. He looked about Steven’s age. A light from behind Steven and Lars shined on the figure, and its own shadow stretched to form a group of kids. Steven stepped forward next to Lars and watched in disbelief. This wasn’t just a trick Lars’ mind was playing on him, this was a real memory, he could feel it. 

He watched the little Lars play and have fun with the kids; making jokes, sharing snacks, and having fun. As the memory progressed, a new shadow came in. It was a well-dressed boy with styled hair, and a familiar and smile Steven both seemed to recognize and hate (although he couldn’t figure out why). The new kid began whispering into the other kids’ ears. Steven watched as overtime the other kids began ignoring Lars then eventually, teasing and name calling him. Making fun of his name, his appearance, the fact he could bake. 

“I don’t understand! What did I do wrong?” he cried out to the kids. Instead they continued to point and taunt him. When one kids pushed little Lars, Steven became enraged and ran forward. 

“Leave him alone!” Steven screamed. 

He pulled out his shield and slammed it down to the ground with one hand. The impact caused a shock wave to be released. Freaked out all the kids ran away, including the new kid that came along. Steven was then panting in anger as he watched them all disappear. He then turned to see little Lars on the curled in a ball crying. Steven then looked at Lars, who looked at the kid and then at him. Slowly he made his way over to the crying child.

“Hey, I know it looks rough,” he said “and trust me, it doesn’t get any easier. You’re gonna mess up a ton, and you’re gonna regret it. You’re also going to get involved with a lot of crazy, magical stuff too.” Lars’ steps echoed as he approached closer and closer. It’s going to take a while for you to start trying to make it all right again.” Lars stood in front of the kid who still had his head buried. 

“But, you’re gonna start figuring it out. You’ll meet someone, who you’ll like a lot. She’s really pretty, and smart, and nice. Really strong and heh, maybe a bit out of your league,” he blushed while scratching his head. 

“And you’re also gonna meet a kid who's annoying, and seems all happy go lucky all the time and everyone always seems to like him. And he’ll butt his nose in and constantly stick around whether you like it or not. But, you learn to like having him around too.” 

Steven smiled and watched with big eyes as Lars bent down and hugged the small version of himself. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to feel alone anymore.”

With that, the small child glowed and the moss that took his shape bloomed into familiar pink flowers. The flowers blew off into a gust of wind. As they went off Lars found his own arms around him, hugging his own body. Steven ran up to him and quickly gave him the biggest hug he could. Lars returned it. As they pulled away they smiled contently, and began waking up. There was the sound of water and a pink light all around. Steven could hear someone calling his name, he looked up to see a tall figure with big curly hair. 

“Mom?” Steven asked. 

As his vision adjusted he saw that it was Lars holding him with a tall statue of his mother standing behind him. They were both soaking wet and were on the ground near his mother’s fountain. Lars asked Steven if he was ok. Before Steven could respond he started coughing, until a small wet rose spat out of his mouth into Lars’ face. 

“Sorry Lars” Steven apologized. 

Lars removed the flower from his face, and flung it back into Steven’s face. He then started laughing, as Steven threw it back. The two laughed, throwing the disgusting wet spit flower back and forth at each other. Finally, they stood up and began walking out. As Steven tried leading Lars to where the warp pad was, he realized he lost a flip-flop. Lars pretended to sigh irritatingly, and hunched down onto his knees in front of Steven. He cupped his hand and gave him a look back. Steven’s eyes flashed with stars and he got on. As Lars piggy-backed Steven on his shoulders, he looked up and asked

“You good?” 

“Yeah,” replied Steven “Are you?” he asked Lars. Lars looked at him with a smile and nodded his head. Steven nodded back. They both smiled and began to navigate their way through the maze.


	5. Part 5 - The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Lars, Connie, and Sadie have all reunited. However, they may have run into some problems.

Part 5 - The Fight

Steven and Lars started running through the maze as fast as they could; because they were panicking it was difficult for them to decide which way to go. 

“Wait we’ve already been here!” Lars cried 

“AHH why does it all look the same?!” Steven said. 

They then heard what seemed to be footsteps from somewhere. After going around in circles in the maze they had found footprints that were not their own. Realizing that they were being followed they tried to find the warp pad as fast as they could. But now it seems that their pursuers are gaining on them. Steven grabbed Lars’ hand and told him to hold on. He then started running straight for one of the walls. Before Lars could ask Steven to wait, Steven jumped up and launched them into the air. They managed to clear that wall. Jumping up again, Steven allowed them to float for a few seconds.

“There!” he pointed. They finally noticed the warp at the entrance to the hedge maze. “Huh, there’s something funny looking about it though...” Steven said as he tried squinting his eyes to get a better view. 

“Who cares?” Lars said, “Let’s just go already!” 

Steven gently landed them on the ground and they began vaulting over wall after wall together. The footsteps suddenly grew louder. 

“Uh, I think it was this way” Lars pointed. 

They jumped again. They kept going but in there rising panic and confusion they quickly forgot which way to go. Steven then quickly jumped over another hedge wall, but Lars’ foot got snagged. They shouted and plummeted face first down on the other side. They then looked up from where they landed. 

“Oh, come on!” Steven cried in frustration seeing his mother’s fountain in front of them again.

“How are we back the exact same place we started!” Lars said angrily. 

Steven urged them to go back, when suddenly they heard a loud crash behind them. Dust had scattered upward, and something fell through the hedge maze. Quickly they ran and hid behind one of the stone statues. They heard footsteps approaching close. Pressing their backs to the statue, they looked at each other nervously. Steven gave Lars a determined nod and summoned his shield. Lars nodded back and pulled out the gem destabilizer he took from the ship from his back pocket.

“On three,” said Lars, holding out his hand to Steven.

“One,” said Steven joining his hand with Lars.

“Two...” Lars said slowly. And without saying ‘three’ they both ran out from behind the statue. Their opponents came charging out as well. When they all got in clear view Steven cried

“Wait wha-” but it was too late and they all crashed into each other. A sword and baseball bat fell to the floor, along with Lars destabilizer and Steven’s shield. 

“St-Steven!” cried Connie. 

“Connie! Sadie!” Before he could even stand up Connie gave him a tackle hugging him as hard as she could. The two embraced so strongly to the point of accidentally fusing.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” Stevonnie cried holding herself. “How in the world did you find...” 

They stopped and turned around to see Lars and Sadie gawking at them in shock. Embarrassed by the realization, Stevonnie quickly unfused and Connie and Steven fell to the ground. After a few moments of awkward silence, Steven asked Connie how they managed to find them. She told them that they rode on Lion after seeing the escape pod explosion. The trail led them here but the warp was broken, so they tried searching the maze. They ran around following them and also knocked over the giant column. 

“That was you guys?” asked Steven.

“Yeah sorry, we kinda made a mess. We were both just so worried, right Sadie?” Connie said turning to her. “Uh, Sadie?”

Both Sadie and Lars were then looking at each other; neither one of them moved. They just stared at one another. Lars began to sweat, he wondered if Sadie was mad with him or if she got his message. He was so focused on at least getting home first and then figuring out what to say to everyone; he didn’t expect to find her here and he wasn’t prepared. Sadie was also speechless, she didn’t know how to respond to the message that was sent or how to bring up about what happened on the ship. How they left each other behind. 

Before anyone could say anything, the felt the ground shake. They looked back to find a giant turquoise, horned monster with red blotchy spots and a white mane crawl from behind the bushes. Steven and Connie both recognized it as one of the monsters Jasper came to the beach attacking them with. Steven remembered that it ran off from the Beta Kindergarten after it fused with Jasper. The monster growled, before launching forward. Suddenly Lion came out of his hiding place and tackled the monster. The two wrestled long enough for the four to run for the exit door behind the fountain.

“I don’t think he can hold him off!” cried Sadie “That thing at least three times his size!” 

Connie reached for the scabbard but realized she accidentally dropped her sword after she reunited with Steven. Lars and Sadie also realized that they dropped and left their weapons too.

“Ok,” said Steven “I’ll go out there and get your weapons. I’ll grab them and bring them back to you so-”

“Wait what?!” Connie said angrily.

“I can use my shield or bubble, I’ll be fine, I just-”

“No!” Connie snapped “Not this time! Not again! I’m not letting you throw yourself away like that again!” Lion and the corrupted gem both let out a roar before ramming into each other. “Why do you always do this?” 

“I have to do something!” Steven cried back at her.

“What happened to fighting together?” she said raising her voice louder.

“It’s too dangerous out there!” Steven said angrily “You’ll get hurt! You all need to stay safe!”

“You’re a liar!” Connie cried. Steven froze at those words as he watched her clenched her hands and teeth and began to cry. “You said we’d face everything together, but you lied!” Steven suddenly felt angry. 

“I thought you understood me. And why I did everything!” he yelled back at her as tears were streaking down her face. “You’re the one who told me I had a magical destiny! Maybe you’re the one that lied!” Connie then pushed into Steven and the two began bickering and shoving each other. 

“Guys quit it!” Sadie yelled as she grabbed and pulled back Steven. 

“Knock it off!” Lars demanded as he held back Connie. 

“What are you to doing? Haven’t you both always been together?” Sadie asked them angrily. 

“If you’re gonna let one stupid fight mess you both up then maybe you two should just break off now!” Lars screamed. Sadie and Steven looked up at him, and Connie did the same. Lars froze for a few seconds, but then spoke “Are you really gonna let one argument, separate you?” 

Sadie then looked at Lars with wide eyes, and he stared directly back at her. Steven and Connie then looked at each other. The two of them stepped forward and apologized. 

“I’m sorry,” said Steven.

“Me too,” replied Connie “I’m sorry too Steven.” They then hugged as Lars and Sadie looked on. Sadie looked back at Lars, and gave him a small genuine smile. Lars returned it, and smiled back at her.

“Ok,” Steven said, “let’s do this!” 

Lion was down, he was still tired from running earlier. The corrupted gem monster lifted one of its front paws up and bared its claws. Before it could strike down, a flying shield hit it.

“Hey!” Stevonnie shouted catching the shield as it boomeranged back “Why don’t you pick on someone else!” 

The monster roared and began chasing after them. From the fountain exit, Lars and Sadie ran out together help Lion and get the weapons back. 

“Quick, get him into the fountain” Sadie said to Lars

“Yeah oka- Sadie look out!” Lars pointed

The Monster had noticed them, and began running towards them. Lars and Sadie each picked up their respective weapons. Sadie swung the metal bat hard in the monster’s face and it got knocked back, becoming dizzy in the process. Stevonnie quickly jumped the monster from above, but was immediately shaken off. Lars tried using the destabilizer, but the monster recovered and quickly knocked him and Sadie back with a swipe its paws. Lars and Sadie tried to help each other up but the monster brought its paw down on them. 

“Guys no!” Stevonnie cried. The monster slammed its paw down. When the dust cleared, Sadie found Lars on holding her, using his body to shield her from the monster’s paw. 

“Lars!” Sadie gasped. He was struggling to get his other arm unstuck from beneath the monster’s foot. The monster bent down low towards them roared ferociously. 

“Not, this, time!” he cried as he wiggled his arm free and stabbed the gem destabilizer into the monster’s paw. 

It flared up in electricity and the monster howled. The shock flowed all throughout its body and poofed it. The corrupted gem fell onto the floor. Stevonnie bubbled it quickly. They all paused to catch their breaths.

“We did it!” Stevonnie cheered tapping the bubbled gem away raising their arms up. 

Lars and Sadie joined in cheering when they realized they were still holding each other. Looking at each other Lars and Sadie both blushed and let go. They stared at each other, their faces flushed until Stevonnie came over and lifted the two in their arms and began to spin around. Still cheering Lars demanded they put them down and Sadie started laughing. Lion finally stood up and watched them as they continued spinning and cheering.


	6. Part 6 - The Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie, Lars, and Sadie set up camp for the night.

Part 6 - The Campfire

With the warp pad broken and Lion still tired from both the running and fighting, the four decided to camp for the night. I would be easier returning back to Beach City in the morning after a night’s rest. They set up camp up in the exit hall behind the fountain. Connie and Lars stayed back to try and prepare the dinner, meanwhile Sadie and Steven were out trying to collect firewood. They combed through the hedges and picked up any good branches they could find. 

Sadie took Steven to the hedge they dropped the marble column on. The wreckage had demolished the hedges into sticks and twigs. Sadie apologized for ruining the garden of his mom’s fountain, but he told her not to worry about it.

“I once accidentally sunk an entire gem tower in the middle of the ocean,” he told her. She laughed as they began to pick up any branches they could find. 

“Still,” she said to him “this is your mom’s place. I feel bad for ruining it.” 

“It’s ok. I’m sure my mom would’ve been okay with it too once she realized you guys only did it to try and save us” he told her.

“Heh that’s nice of her” Sadie said looking around. “This is a perfect place. It’s beautiful and nice.”

“Yeah,” Steven said wistfully. Sadie glanced at him, hoping she didn’t say anything wrong by accident. But when Steven smiled back she felt reassured. “You know, my mom wasn’t a perfect person, but that’s ok. I mean I’m not either.” 

“Oh Steven, you didn’t -”

“Oh, no not about the war and stuff, I just meant in general,” Steven said correcting himself. “Actually when she first met my dad, they didn’t really understand each other or their relationship.”

“Wait, really?” Sadie asked in disbelief. Steven nodded. This was surprising to her, especially after watching the videotape with him of his mom and dad. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t until they started talking to each other and working it out that they began to understand and really love one another,” Steven told her. Sadie stared at him as he spoke “That’s why my dad told me it’s important to talk things out. It’s hard and even I can’t do it sometimes. But, it really is important. I mean, otherwise you’d never get the chance, right?”

Sadie paused for a few moments and thought about it. If two people as like Steven’s parents started out rough but ended up right in the end, then I guess it’s possible. 

“Sadie, you ok?” Steven asked. Sadie then blinked a few times.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” she smiled back. The two of them finished gathering firewood and made their way back. 

Back at the makeshift campsite, Connie and Lars were trying to figure out how to prepare the dinner. Lars was now wearing the spare white, Beach-a-Palooza t-shirt they packed, since his old one got ruined in the fight. Connie was in a rush when she was leaving Steven’s house with Sadie, so she didn’t exactly pay attention to what she grabbed. A jar of pickles, canned boiled potatoes, sardines, an orange, and the packet of sweetened sunflower seeds from her pocket earlier. They laid out these items in front of them and just stared at them.

“Well,” Lars said to her “I’ve seen worse.” 

Connie groaned softly, she felt really embarrassed and ill prepared. She had absolutely no idea what to make with any of these random ingredients. Lars then started to open each of the ingredients and Connie followed, using the sword as a can opener. Lars gave everything a smell and taste, his expression soured a few times.   
“You have a cloth or something?” 

Connie processed the question for a few moments and then searched her pack. She found a decently sized wash cloth and handed it to him. He looked at it and then spread it out on the floor. Lars then asked her to help him drain out the water from the canned and jarred items. They both went outside and poured out the liquid from each of them as best she could. 

When she returned, he asked if she could bring some leaves, they needed a decent pile. The request sounded odd, but she was too nervous to ask why. When Connie came back with the leaves she picked from the hedges outside, the strong scent of roses still embedded in them. She then watched as Lars took out the boiled-potatoes, sardines, and pickles and laid them out on the cloth. Instead of simply wiping them with the cloth like Connie thought, Lars instead took the corners of the cloth and twisted them together to form a tightly closed bindle.

“Oh I get it!” Connie exclaimed excitedly as he laid the bundle on the leaf pile “this is to drain the excess water and brine from inside the food!” 

“Uh yeah, we can’t cook it if juices and stuff are gonna drip all over,” Lars said. 

“That’s really smart,” she said with fascination. 

Lars awkwardly scratched the side of his cheek, trying not to blush. He then asked Connie to pass him the lid of the pickle jar and the baseball bat Sadie was using earlier. Before passing it to him Connie ran out and washed the items in the fountain.

“Can’t be too careful,” she said when she returned.

“Yeah, I guess” Lars said, “last thing we need is someone getting dysentery or whatever.” 

Connie laughed and Lars smiled back and chuckled lightly. He then opened the pack of sweetened sunflower seeds onto and poured them into the underside of the lid, using it like a tiny bowl. Connie then watched as he held the lid firmly down with one hand and the end of metal bat in the other. He began to crush and grind up the sunflower seeds into small pieces. After opening the cloth back up he asked Connie to pass him the sword and he carefully cut up the pickles into 3-4 inch pieces. Connie held the back end of the sword as he did so, since it was a large weapon. 

As Connie began to peel the orange and separate the slices Lars picked up the sardines which were still a bit sticky, and began to coat them with the sunflower seeds he crushed up like a breading. It worked pretty well, although some of the seeds were falling off. They then picked up a few thin sticks Steven and Sadie found earlier, and began to skewer the ingredients. Connie tried to watch and copy Lars, but was having trouble skewering the tiny fish. 

“Woah hey are you trying to stab yourself? Here like this,” said Lars he poked the stick through the underbelly of the fish and gently moved it through. Connie followed and managed to get it. 

“Alright, that’s should do it,” Lars said dusting of his hands “we just need to make the fire.”

“That was amazing! I can’t believe you prepared an entire meal using all those random ingredients,” praised Connie “you’re like a genius chief or something!” 

“It's no big deal, I mean anyone could’ve figured out what to do,” he shrugged.

“No way,” Connie continued “that was really creative.” Lars looked bashfully down; he was not used to all of this praise. “Sadie didn’t mention you were a good cook.” Lars stared at her after she said that.

“She was, talking about me?” he asked. Connie then looked back, realizing she that it would’ve been rude to Sadie if she told Lars everything she said. It was personal and she felt that they both needed to keep the conversation a secret. 

“Oh uh, yeah. When we were walking in the maze trying to search for you guys,” Connie quickly said when Lars began to give her a suspicious look. “I, I was starting worry about Steven, and she talked to me. She helped me get through it and the next thing I knew we were just sharing stories.” 

She then looked at Lars and said, “You know, that was the first time I ever fought with Steven. I honestly don’t know what would’ve happened if you guys didn’t step in back there.” 

Lars then looked away apathetically and once again shrugged his shoulders. He then turned away and once again said it was no big deal. Connie told him that it was and that he was brave, just like how he managed to defeat the gem monster back there. He told her that was just luck. She couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t take the any of her compliments.

“Well, you brought back Steven for me!” she insisted and before he could say anything else she continued “I’m sure if someone wasn’t there with him, he wouldn’t have even come back to Earth.” Lars looked at her stunned, he didn’t know what to say to that. “So, thank you.”

When he heard that his eyes grew big unable to hide his embarrassment this time. No one has ever thanked him for screwing up before. At first, he doubted it, but then realized that maybe there was some truth to it. He held his hand to his chest and took a deep breath. 

“Your, your welcome,” he said softly, looking back at Connie. She smiled back and seemed satisfied with that. Steven and Sadie had then returned, each carrying a huge load of firewood in their hands. 

After Connie helped the two of them carefully start the fire, Lars happily began to cook them dinner. The food came out great; everyone complimented Lars and Connie explained out he did it. As they were eating, Steven began to tell Connie and Sadie about the adventure he and Lars had in space (leaving out what they encountered in Lars’ head of course).

“And then Lars shot the giant laser and it exploded. We got in the pod and got back to Earth, but it started exploding too!” Steven exclaimed as he fed some scraps to Lion. “I guess when I bubbled us we crashed into my mom’s fountain.” Sadie and Connie wowed, finding it unbelievable that they survived a fall from space. 

“You should’ve seen it, one shot and bam!” Steven said to Sadie. Lars tried giving him a look but Sadie turned to him and smiled, saying how impressive it was. Lars eyes began to dart around.

“Well, I didn’t get banned from the video game stored for no reason,” he said coolly. The three then laughed. 

“Uh, Lion no that’s all,” Steven was saying as Lion kept poking at him. He then took Steven’s skewer and began chewing on it. 

“Looks like you have another fan of your cooking Lars” Sadie remarked. They all laughed as Lion started walking to each of them, to lick their hands for anything left. “No, it’s all gone sorry!” Sadie giggled. 

“Careful he tickles!” laughed Connie as she wiped her own hands that Lion licked. 

Lion then looked at Lars and before he could get away, he pounced. Steven and Connie tried to pry Lion off as Sadie grabbed hold of Lars. When the two managed to removed Lion, Sadie was still tugging, and the momentum caused Lars to fall forward onto her. Sadie was standing while Lars was on his knees and in her arms. His own arms on her shoulder, and his face not far from hers. They each turned red and quickly moved in opposite directions from each other, looking away. Steven and Connie watched and then looked back at each other with disappointment. 

As they cleaned up the fire, Connie was explaining to Steven and Lars how she and Sadie found them. Steven said he wouldn’t know what they would’ve done if them hadn’t. Connie laughed and she also told Steven that the gems were working on a spaceship and were going to use the signal from the wailing stone to find them. Upon hearing that Lars dropped everything and looked at Connie

“Wait what?!” he cried “You got the message?” 

Sadie and Steven froze. They stared at Lars and then back at Connie. She was also still. Realizing she may have said something wrong and upset him, she looked at Steven and then Sadie. Sadie then drooped her eyes sadly, before giving Connie an approving nod. Connie explained how Steven’s dad and the gem got the message and how everyone saw it. After she finished speaking she looked back at Lars apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret or anything I swear,” she said. 

The three of them expected Lars to get mad, but to their surprise he just stood there in horrific shock. His hands were on the side of his head and he was looking down. Steven tried to call him, but Sadie stepped to him first. As she reached out to try and touch him, he jumped back. Sadie moved her hand back hurtfully. Lars looked at her with a sorry face, but then took a breath and said he needed to go for a walk. They all watched as he left.


	7. Part 7 - Who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Sadie finally have their heart to heart (Steven and Connie watch for morale support!).

Part 7 - Who we are

Lars walked outside down to the fountain. His stride was uneven and because of how flustered he was, he didn’t even notice the monster footprint on the ground from the fight before. The footprint had made a big enough indent for him to trip over. Standing up he began angrily kicking the ground at frustration. He couldn’t believe all of Beach City heard the message, that they saw him like that, that none of them had mentioned it, that Sadie didn’t mention it! More importantly, he couldn’t believe she came to find him after all that had happened. His emotions raged and swirled causing him to scream out with his hands on his head. Finally, he slumped down onto the ground. 

He then leaned back onto the edge of the fountain but immediately jerked up when he felt something prick his back. After checking through the white shirt he was wearing, he pulled out a very sorry looking rose. It must have gotten in there as they were cleaning up the camp. The flower was tiny and wrinkled on the edges and was at the end of a long, lanky stem. He stood up again, raising his arms to throw it into the fountain, but stopped. As he lowered his arm back down to look at it, the flower drooped unevenly to one side, dropping a single petal into the water. The feelings mutual bud he thought spitefully. He let out a defeated sigh and looked at the night’s first stars came out above the golden, setting sun. The sound of water was rushing peacefully behind him.

Back at the camp, Steven, Connie, and Sadie had finished cleaning up. Sadie however kept staring at the exit. There were a million thoughts running through her head, but the words just couldn’t come out. Steven and Connie looked at each other, wondering if they should say something. Connie motioned to Sadie with her shoulders, but Steven shook his head. He didn’t want to mess with their relationship anymore. They had to figure this one out for themselves. Suddenly Sadie took a deep breath and after exhaling for a long amount of time, she walked out. The two watched her go with determination. Even if she didn’t have the words, she vowed to herself that she’d find them. No matter what. Right now, she had to talk to Lars. 

When Sadie got outside the sun had almost fully set, and it was beginning to get dark. It was warm, but a gentle cool breeze was flowing. She saw Lars walking around the fountain. Walking down the stairs after him, she noticed that he was lost in thought and looking up, holding a small rose. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were half closed searching. She had never seen him like this before. By the time she made it near the fountain, he was already on the other side. Suddenly, she heard him hum a familiar tune.

“Mm mm mmm...a beautiful night...mmm mmm mmm...shining stars...”  
Sadie stopped, she recognized the song as the one Steven sang to them back when they were on the island. Her cheeks grew warm and her heart suddenly began to pound slowly. Without thinking she softly sung back.

“Isn’t it nice to find yourself, somewhere different?”  
Lars’ eyes opened fully as he snapped back to reality. He the slowly turned fully around. He saw Sadie on the other side of the fountain. His breath and heart quickened as Sadie continued in a fragile yet sweet voice. 

“Why don’t you let yourself just be wherever you are?” After a few moments, Lars’ joined his voice with hers.

“Look at this place, look at your faces. I’ve never seen you look like this before. Isn’t it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Why don’t you let yourself just be wherever you are?” 

They each started to walk around the fountain to each other. However, in their attempt to join the other, they both moved. Lars tried to move the other way around and Sadie did the same. The two smiled and laughed trying to catch the other, as they continued singing.

“Look at this place. Look at your faces. Their shining like a thousand shining stars. Isn’t it nice to finally be somewhere different? Why don’t you let yourself just be wherever you are?” 

They then met on the same side of the fountain. Slowly, they began approaching towards each other, and ended the song. Hearts pounding as well as breath and bodies shaking. 

“Why don’t we let ourselves just be somewhere different? Why don’t we let ourselves just be, whoever we, are?”

And finally there they were. Lars and Sadie stood a few feet apart beneath the twilight. Fireflies from within the rose hedges, began to flicker and fly out. She was clutching the side of her yellow top, and moving her hair behind one ear. Lars was lightly gripping the rose in front of his chest. Its pink hue was bold against the white of his shirt. He was staring back at her. Neither one moved out of fear that the wrong action might cause everything to break.

“Lars,” Sadie finally said timidly “can we talk, please?” 

Lars’ eyes widened, he tried to say something but nothing would come out. It was like he had forgotten how to speak entirely. He mustered a single nod and continued to look at her. Steven and Connie had snuck down and hid behind one of the Rose Quartz statues. They watched carefully from afar. Sadie then spoke.

“I know, a lot has happened. I know you must have been through a lot,” she said sympathetically. He nodded once more and continued to listen, looking directly at her attentively. “But, but I just feel like there’s a lot we need to talk about you know? Maybe, stuff we’ve been avoiding, for a while now...”

“Y-yeah,” Lars responded shakily “There, there is...” 

Sadie was surprised by his response, she half expected him to avoid talking or runaway altogether. Her heart began to race and she started to clutch her hands. Lars’ could also feel his heart beating in his chest. They were both nervous and noticed it. Both in themselves and each other. Which made them hesitate even more. 

“Come on you guys,” Steven whispered under his breath as he peaked from behind the rock.

“You can do it,” hushed Connie.

What were they supposed to do? What were they supposed to say? Nothing? Everything? It was just too much. It was flooding. It was suffocating. It was unbearable. Lars’ breath was getting uneven, his palms started to sweat, and his legs felt weak. He felt that he just couldn’t take it anymore, so he stepped forward. 

“Uhm!” his voice cracked. He then flushed, realizing how weird it sounded. 

“Yes?” Sadie asked calmly, yet still surprised. 

“I,” Lars began “I, I feel...” his voice trailed. Sadie’s heart pounded harder, every second seemed to last hours. “I feel, t-terrible” he finally said. He then wanted to smack his forehead realizing how dumb he sounded. But Sadie didn’t shy away from him.

“About?” she asked gently. Lars looked at her and took notice of her beneath the stars with him. Her eyes captured him, and seemed to be a window to his very core. Holding the hand with the rose close to him he said 

“About, everything. Everything that has happened,” he finally said. 

He told her how bad he felt about his attitude and how he could never seem to say what he really wanted to anyone, or her. How he made rude comments, ditched her during and after work, and pretended that he didn’t care about any of it. About what happened on the island and the time they were in the lighthouse. And most of all what happened on the ship. How he ran away and didn’t help her.

Sadie watched and listened to him as he spoke. A part of her wanted to reach out and say it was ok, but another part bared a small grudge on it all. She hated both and didn’t know what to do.

“Be honest,” she suddenly heard him say.

“Huh?” Sadie asked surprised.

“Be honest,” Lars calmly repeated “you’re mad about it right?” Sadie asked about what exactly. Lars shrugged lightly and looked to the side, his face in a grimace filled with pain, sorrow, and regret. “Some of it, all of it?” 

Sadie thought about it. ‘Be honest,’ something she never thought she’d hear from Lars. It felt hypocritical in a way. But, it was true. Maybe she hadn’t been entirely honest up to this point either. It was unfair for her to expect Lars to open-up, if she couldn’t. She then looked at him and nodded.

“I am,” she said as he went rigid and turned to her. “I was upset. I am upset, about it all.” Lars held his breath. His back crooked and he felt a painful feeling in his gut. Sadie then took a small step forward. Slowly as to not startle him again. “But you are too, right? I mean I’ve also, I’ve also done my fair share” she told him. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

She then apologized about everything she could. From the fire donut, to the island, to the lighthouse, and the ship. Her always take charge and stubborn attitude, her overbearing nature. Trying to force him to open-up about his feelings and always clinging to him even when he didn’t like it. 

“It’s probably annoying to have me around.” These words surprised Lars, he looked at her and said 

“I never said I disliked being around you.” Sadie looked back at him with big, round eyes. 

“Do you?” she asked in a voice that sounded like it was begging for mercy. 

“No,” Lars said and then weakly asked back “do you?” 

“No,” she responded. He finally let go of the air he was holding in. Breathing out in a sigh of relief and it seemed to calm Sadie a bit too as she also took a breath. Steven and Connie continued to watch them. Lars then took another step towards Sadie.

“I know, I messed up and I know I can’t change it. I don’t want to make excuses anymore. I don’t think I can,” he said firmly. “So, I wanna say...I wanna say,” he struggled. No matter how much he tried his words kept getting stuck. He didn't want to quit now. But his voice wouldn't come out, and he began to panic a bit inside. He then looked into her eyes once again, and could feel her staring into his. Suddenly something then clicked in his head.

“I wanted, to apologize,” he said, “but I feel like at this point, it wouldn’t get us anywhere.” Sadie felt her heart stop and start to sink. Steven and Connie gasped quietly from their hiding spot. 

“I...I guess so,” Sadie said in a defeated voice. 

She couldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to. Just like how she didn’t like to be forced into doing anything she didn’t want to. She couldn’t push her own wants and desires onto him anymore; she had to accept and respect that. Her feet began to shuffle back slightly, but then Lars quickly said

“I’m not done,” She then looked up. She was ready to turn around and leave but was caught by his words. His eyes locked onto hers. “I wanted to apologize, but since that won’t do any good” he repeated “I want to say something else.” He then took a few steps forward, decreasing the space between them. “Sadie.”

“Y-yes Lars?” she responded nervously. She watched him as he lifted himself, the same way she saw him on the message playing on the monitor. Lars let go of any hesitation he had left and said 

“Thank you.” 

The words flowed out gently and warmly, yet seemed to hit Sadie with the force of a small ocean wave. Her eyes grew larger, her heart began beating once again, and her cheeks grew pink. Lars then stepped forward some more and continued.

“Thank you for hanging out with me! Thanks for listening to me, talking to me, working with me, having fun with me! Thank you for laughing at my jokes and for covering my shifts at work! Thank you for playing video games with me and watching movies. Thank you for going to wrestling matches and whatever else! Thank you for always helping me and always trying to help me! Thank you for always saving me and having my back!" 

“L-lars?” Sadie stuttered as he kept stepping closer as he spoke. 

“Thank you for not laughing at me when I told you I loved to bake. Thank you for still sticking around even when I messed up and got mad. Thank you for hearing me out when I was crying. Thank you for being here! Thank you for being with me! T-thank you for, for...” he was starting to run out of strength, but he had pushed himself this far. Lars took one last step to make it over the final hurdle. Holding out the rose to her, he said 

“Thank you for being you. And for being the first person I ever liked to be with!”

With that his shoulders collapsed and he began to wheeze. He felt like he just ran a million-mile marathon. The adrenaline was still circulating through his head. At this point he wasn’t looking at Sadie anymore, but he was waiting for some sort of response. When she didn’t say anything, he looked up to find her hands over her mouth and tears gently dropping from her eyes. He was stunned. His mind started racing, did he do something wrong? But before he could doubt himself further, Sadie finally moved forward and closed the gap between them. She took his hand that extended out to her with the rose in her own two. Lars’ face grew red, he looked back at her.

“Honestly, do you know how much of a crazy ride you’ve put me through?” she said. He was not sure if he should respond. She smiled as more tears streaked down her face. 

“No one, has ever said anything like that to me. And I never thought you felt that way. I, I never thought I’d ever hear you say any of that.” Lars began to close his hand around hers reflexively and watched her. “I’m not even going to say thanks” she said earnestly through her tears “because that wouldn’t be enough.” 

Once she said that he began to tear up. He brought his free hand to his face; the tears just wouldn’t stop. 

“I, I don’t understand,” he whimpered.

“Because of all the same reasons you said,” she replied, “and so much more.” Sadie then took the hand that he had against his face. “Lars, I like being with you too. More than anyone else.” He began to shake, and the tears began to flow faster. 

“Really? Y-you m-mean it?” he asked.

“I do,” she said, her eyes welled more. “And you?” she asked, “Do you like being with me too?”

“I do,” he replied nodding back. As their fingers closed around they were holding each other’s hands. They looked at one another through their tears and smiled. 

They then both moved in and hugged each other tightly. Lars enveloped her into his long arms and Sadie reached around him with the rose in her hand, holding him back just as tight. Tears were still flowing, but they couldn’t stop smiling either. It was the most liberating feeling. 

“Sadie," Lars began "will you, I-I mean, can I...” She parted from him slightly to see him. Once they were face to face, he asked “Can we stay together?” Sadie could feel her heart lifting and her smiling growing even more. 

“I would like that,” she nodded “I’d like to be together, not because you or I want to, but because we want to.”

Lars smiled back and hugged her even harder. She happily hugged him back even more. Their foreheads touched and they nuzzled a bit. They did it, they finally did it. It felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted. That something, had been set free after being trapped for so long. Lars then told her she was squeezing him a bit too tight. He said thanks when she released him slightly. Sadie started apologizing but then laughed back along with Lars as they still held onto each other. Neither one of them wanted to let go; they felt like they could stay like this forever. 

From behind one of the statues Steven and Connie looked at each other happily, with tiny tears in their eyes as well. They gave each other a nod. As Steven wiped his tears he heard Connie gasp. He looked to see her blushing. Steven looked back at the fountain and he too began to blush in astonishment. 

Looking back they saw Sadie had reached up and kissed Lars. At first Lars remained still and was staring at her. His whole body tensed and surprised. But finally, he closed his eyes and cupped his hands onto Sadie’s face and returned the kiss. She opened her eyes slightly to peak at him, before closing them again. Smiling, the two held the kiss for a few minutes before finally parting. When they did, Sadie looked at Lars and winked

“I finally got you back.” Lars looked at her and then laughed. 

“Yep,” he said, “you totally did.” Holding her hands again he flirtatiously said “I’ll get my revenge though.” 

Sadie blushed and the two started laughing together. Steven and Connie turned and sat down behind the statue. Their eyes were star struck and they were suddenly both too embarrassed to look at each other. 

“Alright you guys!” they suddenly heard Lars call.

“You can come out now,” Sadie said sarcastically. The two poked out and asked how them how they knew. Sadie said she could just tell, and Lars said they were pretty bad at hiding, pointing to the huge sword on Connie’s back. Steven and Connie both looked down embarrassed, and asked if they were mad. They said no.

“Besides, it’s not like we didn’t see you guys mingle,” Lars raised his eyebrows teasing. Realizing what he meant the two turned red and tried to explain to them about their fusion. But soon were joining in laughing with Lars and Sadie. They then hugged the two of them. 

“I knew you guys could do it,” Steven said, “I knew it!” They continued to laugh as the sun fully set and the moon rose into the night sky.


	8. Part 8 - The Starie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie, Lars, and Sadie all try to get some sleep for the night before returning to Beach City.

Part 8 - The Starie Night 

When they reached the other side of the Lion’s portal, the gang could hear the waves and seagulls of Beach City in the distance. A “Welcome to Beach City” sign in front of them. 

“We made it!” Connie said happily. The four of them began to cheer. Lars helped Sadie off of Lion’s back. The two smiled at each other hand in hand. Steven jumped off Lion.

“Race you guys!” he eagerly declared. 

With that the four of them began rushing into town, with Lion walking slowly behind. As Steven ran he could see the town appearing in the distance. The sun in his face, his friends all running behind him laughing and telling him to slow down. Finally, the town was right in front of them. “Oh, oh no...” Steven gasped. He saw buildings of the boardwalk lying in smoke and rubble. In the sky, he saw lights that belonged to dozens, of Homeworld ships. Then a silhouette of a small, yet familiar figure flew right in front of him.

“You didn’t think Homeworld was going to simply let you get away with it did you Rosie?” 

“A-Aquamarine?!” Steven stammered. Before he could say anything, Steven heard Connie, Sadie, and Lars crying for help. He turned to find that the light from one of the ships had caught them and froze them in place. They were suddenly lifted up and sealed into the space ship. F

“No, no, no!” Steven cried as explosions broke all around. A menacing symbol of three triangles appeared behind him, and he could feel tall figures approaching. One yellow, blue, and white. The three called out his name, over and over. Their voices grew louder and louder until:

“Steven, STEVEN!” Steven finally opened his eyes. His vision was blurry due to his tears. Once his vision focused he found Connie, Sadie, and Lars huddled around him. They were in the exit hall behind his mother’s fountain. A single star shaped window was on the ceiling above them, letting the light of the moon and the night sky quietly pour in. 

“Are you ok?” Connie asked. Steven wiped his tears and said he was fine.

“It, it was just a bad dream...” he told them. 

Connie gave Steven a hug and Sadie asked Lars to bring Steven some water. Lars returned with a water bottle from Connie’s back pack and handed it to Steven. He tried to take small sips, but in his nervous state he accidentally drank too much at once. The three panicked as Steven began choking like a fish out of water.

“Woah, whoa, ok, ok!” Sadie said as she tried tapping his back along with Connie. 

“Don’t drown man!” Lars cried taking the water back.

Steven soon got hold of himself and calmed down, the three sighed in relief. Connie then asked Steven if he wanted to talk about it. Steven shook his head and said he just wanted to get some sleep and go home in the morning. He then laid back down with Connie to his left and Lars to his right, with Sadie. Steven closed his eyes again. Minutes passed and he couldn’t fall back asleep. He tossed and turned a few times which caused the others to open one eye at him. 

“Uh, Steven?” Sadie asked. Steven quickly stilled himself and pretended to snore.

“Dude, we know you’re faking it,” Lars said, “if you’re gonna pretend to sleep, you should at least making it more convincing.” 

“Don’t teach him that!” Sadie laughed as Lars smiled back. Connie laughed back, before looking at Steven.

“Was it that scary?” she asked him. Steven gave a slow nod in reply. He then jerked awake.

“Maybe I just need to do something to help my body fall asleep!” he said. He ran around a few times trying to tire himself out. No good. He then stood on his head. 

“Steven, handstands work for hiccups,” Connie told him “if anything the blood rush to your head will just make you more awake. And dizzy.” Steven then fell forward down. 

He tried to lie back down again, but he was still wide awake. What else could he do? He stood up and began to walk outside. Connie and Sadie lifted their heads up with worry, but he assured them that he was just going outside to pee. In a few seconds, Steven returned with his hands folded.

“I uh, don’t wanna go alone,” he said embarrassingly. Connie and Sadie looked at Lars who was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Without opening his eyes, he let out a sigh and stood up. Connie handed him some hand sanitizer and the two went out. “Thank Lars” Steven said happily.

“Whatever man, you’re lucky I have to go too,” Lars said pretending to sound annoyed. When the two returned Sadie asked if they used the sanitizer. With a smile, Lars asked them both if they wanted to check, extending his hands towards them. Steven did the same.

“Ew,” Sadie said playfully.

“You guys are gross!” Connie laughed. 

A few more minutes passed and Steven was still awake. Connie noticed and suggested that maybe they could sing Steven to sleep. Lars tapped his knee as Connie and Sadie sung in harmony.

“Haven’t you noticed I’m a star. I’m coming into view as the world is turning. Haven’t you noticed I’ve made it this far. Now everyone can see me, burning. Now everyone can see me burning. Now everyone can see me, burning” they finished together. 

Lars and Steven both clapped and cheered. Sadie’s cheeks grew pink, and she tried to avoid eye contact with Lars. He smiled at her and told her she was great. She said thanks to him and smiled back.

“Well,” Sadie said looking around “I don’t think that worked because now we’re all awake.”

“Everyone except Lion” remarked Connie as they all looked over to see him balled up against the wall on the other side of them. They all snickered. 

“Sorry,” said Steven. Connie told him it was alright. With everything that they’ve recently been through it’s only natural that they’d have trouble sleeping. Steven agreed, but he still visibly felt bad about it.

“Eh, whatever nothing you can do,” Lars said, “Just count something.” The three looked at him and asked what.  
He shrugged “The floor tiles, the bugs you can hear outside, whatever.” Connie then said that it is a method people use when trying to fall asleep. 

“It calms and tires the mind allowing it to focus on a single simple, yet mudane task.” she said. Steven asked Lars if he counts anything when he tries to sleep. Lars blushed lightly, but after a few minutes he gave an answer.

“Sometimes I, I dunno I just try counting as many stars as I can from the window in my room” he shrugged. 

Connie said that she’s tried that once. Sadie said her room was in the basement so she never tried. They all then huddled together beneath one of the star shaped windows in the hall and looked up. Lars laid down first dusting off the white Beach-a-Palooza shirt, followed by Sadie in her yellow collared shirt who laid to the left of him. Connie laid down on the right in her light blue top and Steven laid in the middle right on Lars’ stomach. The star on his pink shirt lining up with the window. They all got comfortable and looked up. 

“So, should we all count at once or take turns?” Sadie asked.

“We can guess!” said Steven “I’m going with...150” they all looked at Steven questioningly “Uh...thousand? 150,000” he corrected. He then tried to change the subject “Uh, what’s the most you’ve ever counted Lars?”

“Uh, I dunno. I don’t really remember,” he said scratching the side of his face lightly. “I think I once got close to 119 or something.”

“Well, it is theoretically impossible to manually count every star in the whole sky” said Connie. “Maybe we can just count a small section.” 

She tried to make a box shape with her fingers, but realized that she could only get a few stars. Steven suggested that they all help. With that they each lifted up a hand and attempted to make a window. Lars placed his hand in the top corner, Sadie kept her’s right below, her fingers touching his. The two blushed lightly and gave each other tiny bashful smiles. When they noticed Steven and Connie watching Lars put his free hand onto Connie’s eyes and Sadie did the same with Steven. After laughing for a bit and removing the hands covering their faces, Connie placed her hand parallel to Sadie’s. Steven finally placed his hand at the bottom to close the square. Looking through they tried shifting their little rectangular window to the sky and capture as many stars as they could in their view. 

“Uh no wait go to the left,” Connie said eyeballing.

“Yours’ or mine?” Steven asked. 

“Does it matter?” asked Lars. 

“Kinda,” giggled Sadie “Lars move your thumb, it's in the way.” 

“Pff so’s yours,” he smirked back. 

“Hey, hey” Steven pretended to scold “all thumbs are created equal here. ”

“Opposable thumbs did give humans a key evolutionary advantage on Earth,” Connie remarked confidently. 

“Oh sure professor,” Lars said sarcastically “because thumbs can totally save us from giant gem aliens and monsters.”

“Well uh, without them you can’t pick up a weapon,” Connie said back sticking out her tongue at him. Lars teasingly stuck his tongue out back. 

“Well then I guess it depends on how you use it” Sadie said with her eyebrows raised. Lars told her that was terrible and they both started whooping with laughter. Connie and Steven looked at each other, not understanding the joke. 

“Oh wait, I think this is a good spot” said Steven. 

They paused and held their hands still. Looking up they saw quite a collection of stars within the inside of their window they formed with their hands. They began to start counting but were throwing each other off. Connie suggested everyone count in their head. When they were all finished, she said

“Ok, I got 23” 

“Wait really?” said Sadie “because I got 25.”

“Did you accidentally count the same ones?” Connie asked.

“Uh I don’t think so. Steven what did you get?” Sadie asked him

“Umm, 18 and a half?” he replied “Lars?”

“...20” he said. 

Connie was confused. Besides the fact that Steven counted half a star, the numbers were all significantly different. Sadie suggested that they all count again slowly. Once they were done, they repeated their answers in the same order: 22, 24, 19, 26. They all looked at each other and laughed.

“Wow we’re really bad at this” Lars said.

“It’s just basic counting and errors are bound to happen” said Connie “But I don’t understand why all our answers are so different.” 

“I guess even something that seems really easy, can be failed” said Steven.

“Well, we found a way” Sadie remarked. They all giggled lightly again, and continued to relax.

“Well if we take the average, we get...22.75,” she said. 

“I don’t think you can have .75 of something” said Sadie.

“So just round it or whatever,” Lars said. 

“So, then we get 23, which was closest to my answer” Connie said with pride. 

“You said 22 earlier,” challenged Lars

“Says the person that counted practically 30,” remarked Sadie.

“I got like 25 or something!” Lars replied as Sadie tried to hold back her laughter.

“Wait, so who got 26?” asked Connie 

“Ah too many numbers!” Steven cried holding the side of his head with his free hand. 

They all then began laughing uncontrollably; their voices echoed in the hallway. Lion twitched one of his ears and opened one eye to look at the four lying close on the floor holding each other. When they all settled down, their hands were still up in place forming the window. They looked through once again.

“You know, people first used the stars for directions to tell them where to go” said quietly Connie.

“Like a map right?” Sadie asked sleepily. Connie nodded.

“Didn’t they also use the moon or sun, or something?” asked Lars rubbing one of his eyes.

“Well no not exactly,” Connie replied blinking slowly. “Initially the moon was used to try and predict the tides of water and the sun was used more so for time.”

“So, people just, figured everything out from just the sky?” Steven yawned.

“I guess in a way,” Connie replied to him. “From there people traveled the world. They discovered and invented things for the most part to improve society. And they’re still doing that today,” 

Connie yawned and then explained some new inventions she recently read about. One that fascinated her in particular was one her mom saw on the news that they’ve made a new eco-friendly, combustible oil using sunflowers seeds. They continued to look up at the sky, each yawning slowly one by one.

“It’s weird to think that people went from staring at a bunch of stars to inventing stuff, like the microwave oven or something,” commented Lars.

“Actually, the microwave was invented by mistake,” Connie said. 

“Oh yeah,” said Sadie “there were other things too like uh, potato chips, right?”

“Wait, potato chips were made by accident?!” Steven said. Connie told him yes and his eyes widened at the possibility of a world without chips. "What would people eat for side dishes or snacks?" he asked in shock. The three giggled.

“Huh, I guess sometimes good things do come from screwing up,” Lars said with some content in his voice. 

“Yeah, if people never tried anything they would never be successful or make mistakes,” Sadie glanced at him and with a smile.

“Or end up becoming successful from those mistakes,” Connie added. 

“If every pork chop were perfect we wouldn’t have hotdogs” Steven said proudly. 

The three laughed asking him what in the world that means. Steven explained how it was something his dad would always tell him. 

“It also the secret phrase to activate my mom’s magical laser light cannons” he said. 

Lars rolled his eyes saying of course it was, Sadie said she thought that was sweet. They chuckled lightly. Feeling tired they were all about to put their arms down, when suddenly a tiny shooting star zipped past within their little window. Steven gasped with stars in his eyes and quickly told everyone to make a wish. 

“Connie,” Steven whispered, “what did you wish for?” Connie giggled and said

“I wished that...we’d be able to get better at our sword training with Pearl.” She then looked at Lars and Sadie “You guys should join us! Now that you’ve fought against Homeworld like rebels!” 

Steven agreed saying that it would be fun. Lars and Sadie smiled and both said maybe. Steven then asked Lars what he wished for. He let out a sigh. At first, they thought he wouldn’t say, with a sigh Lars said

“To be able to figure out what I’m gonna tell my parents, when I see them tomorrow.” 

They all looked at him with worry. Lars was still looking up despondently. Sadie held her free hand with his and told him that it’ll be ok.

“I could come with you,” she said “if, if you want I mean...” 

Lars held her hand back and looked back at her with a smile before saying thanks. Sadie smiled back. They asked her what she wished for, she shrugged her shoulders and said 

“I dunno. I guess, I guess I’d wish for more times like this you know?” They all nodded and smiled looking up and still holding up their hands in the same rectangular position. 

“I wish for...” Steven started “a huge party! A welcome back to Beach City party and everyone would be there. With dancing and music and lots of food!” 

Steven told Lars he could bake for the party, Sadie could sing, and Connie could dance. Each of them agreed, saying how fun that would be. It sounded nice. They them then began adding ideas; there would be fireworks and balloons, lights, maybe some games. They talked about this fantasy party until eventually they put their arms down. Still holding their hands together, they drifted to sleep in the starlit hallway.


	9. Part 9 - Now Everyone Can See Us Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fusion that is the human equivalent of Alexandrite, standing for the very aspirations of humans: their hopes, dreams, and wishes.

Part 9 - Now Everyone Can See Us Burning

The morning sun fell from the star shaped windows and lit up the fountain’s exit hall. Lars had one arm around Sadie and the other sprawled outward. Sadie was still close beside him and had an arm resting on his chest. Connie was underneath Lars’ other arm and was gripping onto Steven’s shirt. Steven was in between Lars and Connie with his whole body spread out. The four were still snoring loudly in deep sleep. Suddenly, a tiny shadow awoke Steven. He opened his eyes and closed his mouth. Squinting he saw a tiny round head with what appeared to be a bow and wings.

“Aquamarine!” Steven screamed startling the others awake. 

They each sat up and pulled out their weapons. The figure had jumped off of Steven and onto the floor. The light pouring in revealed it to be a tiny grasshopper. 

“Oh...uh heh heh, false alarm,” Steven said embarrassingly, although he was very relieved. 

Upon putting down their weapons Lion walked over and chomped the tiny grasshopper. Crunching noises could be heard as he chewed. The four laughed and commented how gross it was. Lion coughed out a hind leg and presented it to them. 

“Uh, good job Lion,” Steven said.

“I think it’s still moving,” Sadie commented as Steven was picking up. 

“Ah!” he cried throwing it across the room. Lion leaped after it, only to eat it again.

“Oh sick!” Lars laughed. 

Connie recommended they go outside before Lion decided to repeat the process. Stepping out they felt the sun and a gentle cool breeze. The scent of roses and the sound of the fountain were still persisting just as strongly as they were yesterday. Steven noticed a sunflower seed stuck in his teeth from last night's’ dinner. He tried to get it out, but decided to forget about it and would use some floss when he got home. There was a slight chill in the morning air, Steven reached into Lion’s mane and pulled out a worn out gray hoodie. It had what appeared to be two circular ketchup stains on the hood and the zipper was broken. Good enough he thought putting it on. 

Looking over he saw Sadie helping Connie with her hair. It had gotten pretty tangled up and since it was long it was pretty irritating. So Sadie helped tie it in a bun for her. Connie asked what Steven thought, he blushed lightly and said it looked nice. Connie blushed a bit back and then the two heard Lars snickering. Sadie whispered to Lars to not tease but she was giggling too. Once they were packed, they all walked down to the fountain and prepared to board onto Lion. Steven sat in front followed by Connie, Sadie, and Lars. He asked them if they were all ready, they each confidently nodded back. 

“Ok Lion,” said Steven “take us home.” 

Lion’s eyes and mane began to glow. He then roared out a portal in front of them, and jumped through. As they were going through the portal, they all held on and smiled at each other cheering. The light grew brighter and flashed as they reached the other side. Lion took a few steps forward, when they all opened their eyes they were right next to Steven’s house on the beach, facing the ocean. Steven smiled as the ocean breeze blew past his face; it was real. At long last they were finally back home. 

“Guys, we’re back. We’re real-” Steven turned to look at his friends but they were all looking at the boardwalk behind them in horror. 

“Oh, no. No!” Steven cried. 

Just like in his dream the buildings and the boardwalk were all beaten and sitting in smoke and rubble. The ground then started to shake and from behind the temple, something walked out. It was a huge marble robonoid like the ones Peridot had sent to Earth, but much bigger. It was practically the size of the temple. This one was also a vibrant red and had what appeared to be spike like protrusions coming out of the top and four stubby legs. The center of the robonoid had a blinking diamond symbol. 

“Homeworld must have sent these!” Connie cried. 

Turning towards Steven and his friends it sent out a single beam to scan them. It identified Steven’s gem. Lars told them that they needed to get out of here. The diamond symbol in the robonoid reacted and sent out a laser attacking them. Lion dodged and immediately began running towards the boardwalk. They all held on as Lion made his way into Fun Land.

“Quick in there!” Sadie pointed to the Fun Land Arcade. Once inside the arcade they all got off of Lion and hid behind some arcade machines. All the machines and lights were turned off.

“What should we do?” Lars asked as he and Sadie held hands. 

“I don’t-” Connie then stopped. 

They all looked towards the back of the arcade where they heard a noise. They all took each other’s hands and slowly began to stand up. The lights then turned on.

“Steven?” a familiar voice said. 

“D-dad?” Steven replied. 

Out from behind one of the machines walked out Greg, along with all the other Beach City citizens they knew. 

“Dad! Everyone!” Steven said running up and hugging Greg, who was shaking and in tears. 

“I thought I lost you for good!” he cried holding Steven tightly in his arms.

“I’m sorry dad. I’m so sorry” 

Steven said through his own tears. Connie’s parents ran up to hug her as well saying that they were worried when she suddenly disappeared. She apologized for making them worry. Lapis and Peridot were also there along with Pumpkin, and they also ran and hugged Steven. The Cool Kids appeared with their families saying how great it was that they all came back. Barbara appeared beside Jamie, Mr. Smiley, and the Fryman family. She ran out towards Sadie and hugged her. Lars looked at them all happily. Then from behind the crowd, his own parents walked in front. Lars froze.

“Laramie?” his mom said in astonishment. 

Lars at first didn’t move, he then felt Sadie’s hand on his. She had moved out from her mother and stood beside him. He held her hand back and together they walked forward. Lars steadied his breath, he knew the Cool Kids and everyone was watching, but he tried not to let it get to him. When he was in front of his parents and spoke.

“I’m, I’m really sorry about everything I-” but he was cut off by his mother who had quickly ran to him and held him tight in her arms. His father also was holding him tight.

“Oh, oh Laramie, oh thank goodness!” Martha happily cried. 

“We thought we’d never see you again,” Dante said with tears streaking down his face. 

“Mom, Pop,” he said crying holding them back just as tight. “I’m happy to see you guys too. I really am!” 

Sadie watched as Lars and his parents continued to hug and cry. Barbara moved next to her and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Sadie smiled back at her. When Lars and his parents finally let go and he moved towards Sadie and took her hand again. The parents watched their children happily and smiled at each other. Steven and Connie also looked on as well. Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last. The robonoid had made its way outside the arcade. Barbara told everyone to get down and Greg insisted they all hide. 

“Wait Dad,” Steven said, “where are the gems?” 

He then saw something lasso the robonoid and drag it away. Steven ran out to find it was the Alexandrite. She flung the robonoid onto the beach. It stood back up and unleashed a fork-like device from is lower half. 

“It’s a destabilizer!” cried Steven. 

Before he could call out to Alexandrite, the robonoid plunged the destabilizer into the ground, sending out a shock wave that hit Alexandrite, poofing her. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all fell to the ground and couldn’t stand up. The robonoid approached and scanned them. When it identified them as gems, it started charging another attack. The gems were knocked down and couldn’t move. 

“Steven wait!” Greg cried out, but he had already started running outside. 

Connie looked at her parents. They hesitated at first but then let her go. Lars grabbed the destabilizer out from his back pocket and looked at Sadie. She grabbed her metal bat and nodded. Hand in hand they reassured their parents that they’d be back and ran out after Connie and Steven. As the robonoid fired a laser Steven jumped in front of the gems with his shield. He blocked the attack. 

“Steven!” they joyfully cried. He looked back at them and smiled. 

When the smoke cleared the robonoid began marching forward, the diamond symbol blinking rapidly. Connie cried out to Steven, he turned to also find Lars and Sadie behind her. Steven told the gems to step back and make sure the robonoid doesn’t reach the arcade. The robonoid slammed one foot down. Steven formed a bubble around himself, Connie, Lars, Sadie. The bubble rolled backwards, but the four of them used the momentum to curve around and ran forward at the robonoid. Steven unleashed spikes on his bubble as they slammed into the side of its leg together. The force was enough to make the robonoid shake unsteadily. 

Steven unformed the bubble, behind him Sadie and Lars held each other steady as they charged up the destabilizer. Lars squinted his eye and held out his arm while Sadie had her own arm under his and another arm around his back. Taking aim, they fired a massive shot at the robonoid’s destabilizer, causing it to explode. The robonoid twitched appearing to short-circuit. Steven held up his shield over his head as Connie ran up and jumped off it to deliver the final blow. She swiped at the robonoid’s leg causing a crack to form and fluid to leak out. The leg exploded and goop poured out as the it toppled backward thudding onto the. The four stood victoriously as the gems looked at them with amazement and everyone behind them cheered.   
But the robonoid wasn’t done yet. It rolled back onto its remaining three legs and stood up; it was still convulsing and twitching however. Before anyone could react it send out one of its other legs. The leg rocketed forward towards Steven, Connie, Lars, and Sadie. The destabilizer and metal bat went flying somewhere. Steven formed a bubble and the rocketed leg slammed down onto them. Everyone cried out in horror. The robonoid and leg were still coursing with destabilizing electric energy; none of the gems could get close. Steven held the bubble, but it was beginning to crack under the force and pressure of the robonoid leg. 

“Come on, come on” Steven told himself. 

But he didn’t have the strength to repel the leg away. The bubble burst and Steven pulled out his shield. The destabilizing energy trickled down his arms. 

“I can’t!” Steven cried in disbelief holding out his hands. They were going to be crushed! 

Suddenly he felt Connie put a hand on his. Lars and Sadie grabbed hold as well. They all held together tight. Steven looked at his friends who had teeth clenched and a determination in their eyes. Neither one of them were giving up just yet. Not on this or each other. Steven looked forward again and began pushing the leg back. 

“Come on!” he heard Lars shout.

“Just a little more!” Sadie cried out.

“We can do it!” declared Connie. 

“We-we can!” Steven said with conviction. Slowly they each stood up, still holding on to each other. Steven’s gem began to glow bright. He could feel his heart pounding in-sync with them.

“We’re not, giving up!” they all shouted at once. 

Steven’s gem then enveloped them in a bright, burning light which flashed and then shot upward like a star into the sky, piercing through the giant robonoid leg. On the other side of the light, a being began to take shape.   
When they landed on the ground the light dissipated. in its place stood a person half the size of a house. They had broad shoulders and a medium build with two arms, two legs, and three hands. In the right hand, they held Rose Quartz’s sword. The left was gripping tightly onto a smaller hand coming out of their wrist. This person wore denim leggings with a small star shaped hole in the denim and pink sneakers with green bottoms and a gray hoodie with two spots on the hood which covered their tan skin. 

Spots on the hood covering their face, almost looked like a second pair of eyes. The hood dropped to reveal their hair which was a short, curly, and dark amber colored falling behind their ears which had large lobe piercings. The rest tied back in a knot bun at the top. Their collared shirt had triangular colored sections: white on top, yellow on the left, blue on the right, and pink on the bottom. They had a long triangular nose that was rounded at the end; their eyes were dark brown and a light scar was underneath their right eye. After blinking a few times, they came to realize their existence, and turned around to face everyone. They were nervous but didn’t show it.

“We, we fused?!” an inner voice that sounded like Connie said within their mind.

“What? How? Wait, what do we do? What do we say?!” asked an inner voice that sounded like Sadie. 

They suddenly began to panic. They wanted a good first impression. None of the other citizens of Beach City have seen humans fuse in front of them before. What if, they hate them?

“Just-just say something. But make sure it doesn’t sound stupid!” thought Lars. 

“Like what?” replied both Connie and Sadie. 

Connie began to freak out as her parents didn’t know she could fuse. Sadie and Lars said that this fusion thing was knew to them. They all went back and forth in their mind until an inner voice of Steven spoke up. 

“Let’s just say hi and tell them our name, uh, our name is...” 

Finally they were in front of everyone who had trickled out of Fun Land arcade one by one. They were all speechless and astounded. No one knew what to say. Finally. Greg walked up and said

“Are, are you kids ok?” 

Looking at everyone in the crowd; their friends to their parents. The stranger opened their mouth, but accidently spat out a sunflower seed that was stuck in their teeth. Steven, Connie, Lars, and Sadie all mentally groaned in embarrassment, but the fusion’s expression did not change. Finally in a baritone like voice they spoke,

“Starie,” everyone looked up in surprise. “My name is Starie,” they smiled. 

Before anything else could be said the robonoid began moving towards them. Looking at all the gems, Starie told them to watch out for everyone. Looking back at the citizens they confidently said 

“Wait here.” 

Connie’s mom stepped forward to say something, but stopped. Lars’ and Sadie’s parents looked at them with concern. Starie, turned and gave them all a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine,” Starie then bent down to make eye contact. “After not being able to do anything, feeling scared and just useless for so long, I feel like right now I can do something. We want to do something.” They then stood up proudly and face the robonoid. Starie told the gems to protect the citizens. Taking a few steps forward they then said

“Let’s do this,” Starie said under their breath before calling back to everyone “don’t worry, we’ll be back soon.” 

Summoning and tossing up a shield, Starie jumped vertically up and hovered briefly to align their feet onto it. Bending their knees they launched off of the shield like it was a platform and rocketed forward. Continuing with the momentum, they ran forward while swiftly dodging lasers fired by the robonoid and jumped up. Using the sword they sliced off the spikes at the top. Goop gushed out from the top like a geyser. The robonoid was completely unsteady but still fired rapidly. Starie formed another shield which bounced the shots back onto the ground in front of the robonoid. They then readied their sword again and ran at the robonoid at full force, stabbing the sword into its side. The robonoid’s body was too thick for the sword to pierce through it. It shook them off and began to launch forward again, Starie tried to move but accidentally slipped on goop. 

Everyone cried out in a panic. Suddenly Starie felt something move underneath the sand. Something shot straight up hitting the robonoid so that it landed behind them instead of on top of them. After standing up, Starie saw a tall stretchy sunflower. It stared back at them with tiny white eyes before shaking some seeds free from its star shaped face. The seeds hit the sand and immediately sprouted into more sunflowers. Starie put away the sword and reached out their left hands and to their amazement the sunflowers latched on using their bendy, stretchy stems. With a confident grin they pointed their arm to the robonoid and the sunflowers stretched forward lassoing onto it. With a heave, they whirled the robot away from the boardwalk and back onto the beach like Alexandrite did before. The robonoid lifted itself and fired another laser which reflected off of Starie’s summoned shield and hit a stray sunflower. It exploded in a burst of flames on contact. 

Star struck with amazement at the sight of the combustion, Starie ran forward and sent all but one, of the flowers around the robonoid. The flowers wrapped around the robonoid holding it down, while the remaining one made its way towards Steven’s house. Closing their eyes, Starie looked through the sunflower’s eyes and searched the house until they found Rose’s laser light cannon underneath all the junk. The sunflower grabbed it and pulled it through the screen door. We’ll replace that later, Starie thought. Using all their strength, they hoisted the cannon onto their shoulders they jumped up onto the giant donut of the Big Donut. Starie then used their three hands to form a window, they squinted their left eye and took aim. 

“If every pork chop were perfect,” Starie said proudly “we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” 

The cannon glowed and the tip opened into a rose like shape. From it a single beam of hot pink light fired, hitting one of the sunflowers causing it to explode. All the other sunflowers were caught in the blast and exploded violently one after the other. Holes were punched into the robonoid with each explosion, until it finally bursted into ceramic like pieces and goop. 

“We did it,” Starie breathed out, before passing out by relief. 

They fell from the big donut in a bright glow, like a falling star. Lapis quickly summoned a giant arm from the ocean, catching them. Letting them down, Starie had unfused back to Steven, Connie, Lars, and Sadie. The four holding onto each other. Their left hands still firmly held on; the last sunflower in their grasp. When they each opened their eyes they looked at each other and smiled contently. 

“Welcome home,” Sadie said to the three of them. 

The four laughed lightly and helped each other up. Walking over to the boardwalk, they reunited with everyone once again. There were hugs, kisses, and tears. through it all everyone was smiling and laughing. The Cool Kids all declared that there’d be three cheers for Starie. Everyone cheered while Steven, Connie, Lars, and Sadie looked bashfully. They cheered for them, for the gems, and for Beach City. 

While he was happy, in the back of his mind Steven knew that there was still a lot that needed to be done. But looking at everyone pushed his fear and doubts away. For now, he wanted to enjoy this moment. Gently clutching his gem through his shirt, he believed somehow it would all work out. He had the gems and his friends. If they could make it this far, then maybe they had a chance to face what was yet to come.


	10. Part 10 - Earth, Our Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last thing needs before our story ends.

Part 10 - Earth, Our Homeworld 

Steven began walking down the boardwalk with his friends from Lars’ house. The night was filled with stars. The fireworks show had just ended, but the music from the party on the beach seemed like it would be playing all night. Sadie commented on how she couldn’t remember the last time she ate so much food. Lars agreed, saying he was going to be in a food coma for days. Connie laughed saying that no amount of food could possibly do that. Steven laughed along with them as the dark ocean waves washed gently on the shore. 

“This seems like a good spot,” he said. 

The other three turned to him and agreed. With that, he held out the bubble and placed it gently on the ground. It popped freeing two Topaz gems. The two reformed and stood up. After checking their bodies, they turned to look at each other in surprise before tearing up and hugging. Out of happiness, the two refused into a single giant Topaz fusion, the same one that had originally come to Beach City to kidnap humans by order of the Diamonds. Topaz looked at them, and Lars stepped forward holding out a single tiny sunflower. With a smile, the four of them looked at each other and then at Topaz before saying together

“Welcome to Earth, our Homeworld.” 

Topaz gently accepted the flower, tears streaking down her face. Sadie handed her a handkerchief and Connie put a hand on her elbow. Steven put a hand on Topaz’s other elbow and gave her a reassuring and gentle pat. 

“Thank you,” she said through her tears holding the sunflower “thank you so much.” 

After wiping the tears Topaz looked around at the beach and the ocean with amazement. She then looked up at the sky. Among the stars she saw Homeworld galaxy far in the distance. Looking back down at Steven and his friends she smiled 

“It’s beautiful.”


End file.
